


Butterflies Over Gotham

by AutomaticWastelandFox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adult Team Miraculous, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Butterfly Lila Rossi | Papillon, Character Death, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Friendship, Future AU, Future Fic, Gen, Graphic Description, Horse Chloe Bourgeois| Licorne, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, MariBat, Maribat March, Mild Language, Miraculous Team, Multi, Pairing Still Undecided, Post Hawkmoth & Mayura, Post-Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Save Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, Villain Lila Rossi, Villain Lila Rossi | Papillon, Villains, Violence, post identity reveal, post-identity reveal, secret identites who needs those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticWastelandFox/pseuds/AutomaticWastelandFox
Summary: It's been years since the Defeat of Hawkmoth and Mayura in the Battle for Paris. Years since the butterfly miraculous once again slipped through their fingers and into the villainous hands of Lila Rossi. In the meantime, Team Miraculous have been riding a blissful wave of relative peace in an akuma free Paris. Life has been good to the young heroes and they've all managed to move on with their lives. Of course they all knew it wouldn't last forever and they would once more have to do battle with the new butterfly. They just didn't expect it to be in Gotham, New Jersey.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and all her friends, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & TIm Drake, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 179
Kudos: 503





	1. The Akuma Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you've been living your best life just young and successful and then there's an akuma alert.

Marinette's breath hitched in her throat as she stared down at her furiously vibrating phone in dawning horror. The blood drained from her face and she felt the charcoal she had been sketching with slip from her suddenly numb fingers. It clattered to the desk below leaving an ugly mark as it rolled across the winter coat she had been designing. The flashing purple and black icon continued to glow on the screen inspiring an almost dizzying sort of nostalgia striking her so hard she felt nauseous. Akuma alert.

She had only just managed to pick up the device with her trembling fingers when the door of her office slammed open with impressive force. Marinette startled nearly dropping the damned phone and banging her knee into the desk hard. Two familiar blonde faces stared at her from the doorway both deathly pale and clutching buzzing phones tightly in their hands.

“Bug…” Adrien breathed shakily, his green eyes haunted. “Is this for real?”

Before Marinette could form a coherent response the trios phones began to chime and light up again. She glanced down finding the akuma alert replaced with the faces of her trusted friends and teammates. Adrien was first to answer, his screen instantly filled with the faces of Nino and Alya smushed together as the two began to babble simultaneously over one another. 

“Dude?!” 

“What the actual fuck-”

“Yes Kagami of course we heard the alert we aren’t deaf.” Chloe had answered her own call and was already pacing the room her sharp heels clicking a stilted staccato rhythm across the marble. “No there isn’t a plan yet the alert just went off! Yeah, I’m here with Mari-bug and Adrikins. No...no…”

Marinette sank into her plush ergonomic chair making an attempt at a calming breath as she slid the notification across the screen to answer her own video call. Luka’s piercing blues filled the screen, his face appeared as calm as ever but his smile was stiff and she could see a small muscle in his jaw twitching. Still, the deep timbre of his voice soothed her rapidly fraying nerves.

“Tell us what you need Melody.” 

Oh… right. SHE was the fearless leader. She was Ladybug the Guardian and there was an akuma to cleanse… somewhere.

“Alya.” Her Ladybug voice came automatically stern but calm. The din in the room came to an attentive silence as Chloe and Adrien both turned their screens so everyone could see her. 

“I’m here Mari. Tell me what you need.”

“Hit the internet, open tabs, and get me all the info you can find now. Adrien, lock up the boutique and text the employees. Tell them to stay home we'll be closing today. Chloe, cancel all of our clients no appointments, pick ups, fittings, anything. Kagami, Luka, Nino I’m going to call you all back on my personal tablet so we’re all together. Get somewhere secure and get ready until we know more.”

A chorus of agreements echoed through the room as everyone disconnected and set to work. Marinette glanced at the glowing time on her phone while she swigged at her rapidly chilling espresso 6:51 am. Early… hopefully most Parisians were still in their homes so they could shelter in place and cut back on initial casualties. Her fingers were still shaking as she pulled her tablet free from her designer canvas bag though the tremor was more subdued now. 

Adrien reentered the room first, his long legs allowed him to cross the room in just a few effortless strides before he leaned over her hunched shoulders and swept her into a firm embrace. He squeezed lightly rubbing his cheek against the crown of her head while she finished propping up the tablet and turning it on.

“Don’t worry M'lady, we’ve been preparing for today. We’re ready for her.”

“I know kitty.” she responded with a small smile as she reached up to run her hand through her partner's immaculately swooped hair. And she did know. They all did. The moment the final confrontation had ended with Nooroo’s brooch in the hands of Lila Rossi they knew they had not seen the last akuma. But damn it all she had certainly been biding her time. The better half of a decade had passed since the Battle for Paris. Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur had been sentenced to prison, the body of Emilie Agreste had been well and truly laid to rest, and the repaired peacock brooch had been returned to the miracle box poor Duusu finally back with her fellow kwami. 

Following the halfhearted victory Team Miraculous took to tirelessly patrolling the city skyline day and night. Crime rates plummeted, citizen morale hit an all time high, and not a single akuma appeared. Not in the next week. Not in the next month. Not in the next year.

Life had gone on. They had trained in earnest readying for Lila’s inevitable assault. Eventually Master Fu had passed on the title of Guardian to Marinette, giving up his memory to live out the rest of his days in ignorant bliss, and then they had truly been on their own. Still Lila hadn’t struck. So they kept pushing forward, years passed and they finished lycee and then university. 

Alya became TVi’s youngest investigative journalist appearing daily with Nadja Chamack while also maintaining her independent Ladyblog, still Paris number one source for all things Team Miraculous. Nino and Luka formed a close bond through their love of music and had even started their own record label, which had been a small but hopeful endeavor until Jagged Stone had made the switch from Bob Roth Records to Black Tortoise Records and launched them to chart topping success. Kagami had brought home numerous fencing awards including an olympic gold. She now taught the art of swordsmanship at the esteemed Salle D'armes Coudurier while preparing for her next olympic appearance. As for Marinette, well Chloe hadn’t been lying the day she burst into Marinette’s room after her expulsion declaring they would take the world by storm. Armed with the years of valuable experience gained from their apprenticeship with Audrey Bourgeois as well as their degrees from ESMOD she and Chloe had pioneered the MDC brand. The fashion world had practically exploded when they were joined by good friend and former supermodel Adrien Agreste who boasted prior prominence in the fashion world and his own impressive business degree from HEC Paris. In just a few short years the three had created a titan of a fashion house and launched themselves head first into the world of haute couture. 

They had all settled into their new normals balancing their successful careers, maintaining their steadfast friendships, and moonlighting as heroes. So of course now there was an akuma alert on her phone. That was such a typical Lila fucking Rossi play. As much as Marinette hated to give the villain any credit, she was definitely a master of the long con.

Chloe swiftly reappeared shutting the door behind her and closing the blinds before scooting a chair next to Marinette so close their shoulders pressed together. The blonde didn’t speak but slipped a comforting hand on her friend's knee, perfectly manicured stiletto nails applying a sharp grounding sort of pressure though she was mindful as always not to put a run in expensive hose.

When the room was shrouded in absolute privacy Tikki, Plagg, and Kaalki emerged from the safety of the hidden “kwami hutch” Marinette had designed into her desk. The diminutive gods floated around their chosen, tiny faces set in grim determination. Together they gathered around the tablet as the call connected and the faces of their closest friends filled the screen.

“Gotham.” 

“Bless you?” Marinette responded quizzically arching her eyebrow at Alya’s clipped outburst.

“No girl. Gotham. It’s a city in New Jersey, in the states. That’s where our akuma is.”

“America? Why on earth would Lila send an Akuma there?” Marinette puzzled thoughtfully splitting the screen of her tablet and pulling up a live stream an apparent bystander had going on Facebook. She watched in morbid fascination as an overly large penguin... man festooned with a cartoonish top hat and monocle waddled its way down a crowded city street using a garish umbrella as a cane. Groups of people ran screaming from the akuma darting behind cars and into open buildings. She watched a family tug desperately at the locked doors of a business only for the akuma to point his umbrella at the cowering citizens. The mother attempted to cover her children with her body, but the umbrella released a beam that encapsulated them all in a bright shimmering light. They screamed as their bodies twisted and shifted until colorful birds of varying breeds emerged from the piles of shed clothes in a fluttering panic.

“Well…there’s something you don’t see every day.” Adrien mused with a sympathetic wince.

“Not in a few years at least.” Chloe muttered, wrinkling her nose and glancing away when the cameraman captured a large condor pinning a smaller parrot to the city sidewalk. The poor thing squawked in shrill terror as the raptor tore into its feathery flesh with vicious fervor. Marinette felt her own stomach flip as the camera panned across the chaotic scene. Like the parrot, many of the confused birds were being violently attacked by other predatory species. Others in their panic were flying into moving traffic as well as the many windows of the surrounding skyscrapers, their bodies fell to the streets where they either flopped around pitifully or lay still in death. 

The camera suddenly jerked back to the akuma as it twisted the umbrella to deflect a sudden barrage of projectiles. A group of masked strangers landed around the akuma in various defensive stances, most shouting at it in furious English. Between it being her third language and the video’s already poor quality Marinette could only catch a few words. The akuma called itself Emperor Penguin and referred to the interlopers as bats as he seemed to taunt them. 

“Are those… other heroes?” Marinette leaned forward squinting at the shaky footage of the dark clad figures leaping into furious combat with the akuma. 

“Yes!” Alya’s excited squeal was a stark contrast to the gruesome video. “Actual freaking Batman! Can you believe it?” The entire group watched intently as the heroes attempted to take on the akuma in a head on assault, but they were obviously out of their depth. They were forced to continually leap and dodge completely on the defensive. An unexpected stray beam from the akuma’s umbrella suddenly hit the intrepid livestreamer, their phone clattering to the ground where it was pecked by the sharp beak of a kiwi the battle no longer in frame. 

“Why though?” Kagami’s stern voice brought everyone’s attention away after a tense moment of silence. “Batman is an international hero who has operated with an incredibly high success rate for decades in conjunction with other well known heroes including the Justice League. Why would Lila intentionally garner the attention of not only ourselves but other heroes more experienced than any of us?”

“Kagami’s right.” Marinette agreed closing the livestream and focusing on the determined faces of her team. “Alya what do we know?” 

The bespectacled girl now had a phone in each hand having filched Nino’s in her pursuit of information. Her face was serious as she scanned the screens swiping and tapping furiously. “The akuma is a man named Oswald Cobblepot alias The Penguin, a recurring enemy of Batman and the rest of the Batfam.” Beside her Nino blinked owlishly mouthing the word ‘batfam’ to himself in confusion but not interrupting his wife who was frowning pensively her eyes continuing to dart between the screens. 

“He was being held at Arkham Asylum where he must have been akumatized. Looks like when he broke out a lot of other villains escaped as well, but most news is still on the akuma at this time. He’s been rampaging around the city for the better part of an hour now. So far the only goals he has mentioned is turning Gotham into his own giant aviary and transforming the citizens into rare and exotic birds to fill it. No direct mention of miraculous so far. Looks like a Parisian was in Gotham on a business trip and recognized the butterfly mask on his face at one point. They started live tweeting asking for help and got it trending on Twitter here in France. Someone notified Mayor Raincomprix and he set off the akuma alert to let us… er let Team Miraculous know what was going on. No leads on the akumatized object. The Parisian native quit updating after just a few tweets, probably hit by the beam, and the Americans have no idea what an akuma is. Looks like all their reponses are mostly in the vein of ‘what the fuck is going on?’ And the hashtag #OnlyInGotham is trending. Guess none of them ever saw Mister Pigeon the 47 times he was akumatized, huh?"

"Focus Cesaire." Chloe reminded with an impatient snap of her fingers and an eyeroll.

"Right, sorry." Alya gave her long suffering friends a quick sheepish smile before burying her nose back in the screens. "Anyway, the umbrella is the obvious choice, but it would have to be something that he had access to while in lockdown so that seems unlikely. From his history here it looks like the umbrella, monocle, and top hat are all part of his signature look and he uses trick umbrellas as a weapon so really this akumatization is just his normal shtick but on steroids. Also just as a note Gotham is six hours behind Paris, and judging from the first tweets this started around midnight and it's currently... 1:08 am there.” 

"Alright." Marinette exhaled deeply through her nose closing her eyes and leaning her head back into Adrien’s chest who immediately began to emit a low soothing purr. “You four transform and get to the Eiffel Tower asap. I still don’t trust that this isn’t some sort of distraction or ploy to get us out of Paris and leave it defenseless. The three of us will go to Gotham and assess the situation. If we need help Licorne will open a portal at the top observation deck so be ready. If there is a coordinated attack or any other notable change here once we arrive call us immediately. I need Rena to get a hold of Mayor Raincomprix and bring him up to speed on the situation. Also, make sure all akuma shelters are opened and all prior protocols are enacted. Paris needs to be ready.”

Luka and Kagami both nodded and disconnected without any resistance. Nino and Alya both gave half hearted complaints about the injustice of not getting to meet Batman, but their expressions were resolute as they stood and touched their miraculous, Trixx and Wayzz were no doubt hovering nearby.

“Well, I never thought I’d string these particular words into one sentence, but let’s go help Batman.” She gave Adrien and Chloe her most confident grin as she flicked one hand through her side swept pixie cut to reveal the unassuming onyx studs glittering in her lobes. “Tikki spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has two thumbs and was inspired by MariBat March even though she should definitely be working on other WIPs. This girl. This AU continues to branch off from my one shot Lemonade though it is several years down the road and you don't have to read that first to enjoy this work (though I'd appreciate it if you did). In this AU Chloe is now the horse hero Licorne using the power of voyage to teleport herself and Marinette while they interned with Audrey. It is after the downfall of Lila Rossi's empire of lies and the defeat of Hawkmoth where the group has had many years to rebuild their damaged friendships and grow into mature young adults becoming the seamless team they were always meant to be. Sorry Daminette fans I've decided to age of our miraculous babies but maintain young Damian so any relationship with those two will be platonic and this will most likely evolve into a pairing with Tim, Jason, or Dick currently undecided. As for other relationships I'm also still hashing most of those out and will tag appropriately once I'm settled on the pairs and if I feel like they're relevant. Thanks for giving it a shot and I hope you enjoy and stick around!


	2. Snakes and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Nino accompany their most famous client to a charity relief gala in Gotham. It would be a waste not to visit their new city with a perfectly legitimate excuse after all.

Luka felt his lips twitch up into a small smile as he watched Jagged drag Nino through the various groups of prestigious men and women attending the extravagant charity gala hosted in the very exclusive ballroom of Wayne Tower. A clearly exasperated Penny was hot on their heels quick to apologize to the many attendees the rocker was practically bowling over. Luka patted himself on the back once more for managing to slip away from Jagged so early on in the night. The last decade had done very little to slow the eccentric man down. Honestly, other than the few tiny crows feet that had begun to gather around his eyes and the gaudy wedding band on his left hand, he was virtually unchanged. 

Their client flitted from group to group nudging Nino none too gently to hand out business cards while he ‘helped’ his young record label executive network Gotham’s social elite. Papillon’s appearance in Gotham had ironically caused a financial boom for Black Tortoise Records. Jagged had always been an idol in Europe, mostly the UK and France, and though some of his bigger singles had charted internationally his American following had always been cult at best. Now, with the Parisian heroes and villains battling it out in Gotham, his decade old hit single ‘It’s Ladybug’ had begun to trend again and was even charting on the American billboard. Digital downloads had shot through the roof and sales of Jagged’s merchandise and albums had followed suit, especially in Gotham. 

Their sudden popularity here was almost a bit disorienting especially remembering how spectacularly catastrophic the hero’s first trip to Gotham had started. Chat’s confident stroll through the very first voyage portal where he was immediately hit in the face by a flamingo had been caught by a streaming bystander and the clip had immediately gone viral complete with Licorne’s snorts and cackles where she had promptly doubled over in full on hysterics when Chat quickly devolved into a painful sneezing fit all the while yowling and trying to soothe his delicate nose.

Accompanying screenshots and gifs of Ladybug staring deadpan into the phone’s camera while her teammates flailed behind her had quickly become meme gold and you couldn’t get on social media for weeks without scrolling across some form of the three hero’s lackluster Gotham debut. 

Luckily the trio had quickly redeemed themselves, jumping into the fray with an obviously practiced synergy, and offering the overwhelmed Gothamites much needed relief. While the fight had been a bit messy with only the vague explanation Ladybug could provide Batman mid battle they had managed to purify Emperor Penguin’s akuma fairly quickly with a very simple Lucky Charm pebble and Chat being thrown through only two buildings.

Relations between the two hero groups, and let’s just not even mention Gotham PD, were still new and rocky, but there was really nothing like a Miraculous Ladybug Cure to get on someone’s good side. Turning transformed people back into humans while simultaneously raising the dead and repairing all collateral damage had become such a usual occurrence for them they hadn’t really considered how amazing it would be for a city who had never seen magic on such a magnificent scale. 

So with Team Miraculous Mania sweeping the city Jagged had enthusiastically accepted the invite to the Gotham Papillon Relief Charity Gala hosted by Wayne Enterprises on all of their behalf… without asking first of course. The two young label execs had been mildly irritated, but it was really a huge opportunity for the two of them to explore their new city of operation in their far less conspicuous personas, and who were they to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Well, he thought mildly amused as he swept a bit of his pinkish peach fringe out of his eyes, mostly less conspicuous at least. When they had arrived they couldn’t help but notice that even in their designer MDC apparel they all stood out among the other attendees, vibrant beacons in a sea of black suits and dresses. He had felt self conscious for only a moment before remembering the confidence Marinette and Adrien had instilled in him when he had modeled the suit during alterations. Marinette’s suggestion that she add a button to the pale mint jacket, both to accentuate his already trim waist and also so he could wear it without an undershirt, had been vehemently seconded by an impish Adrien though he had quickly shot them both down compromising with a silky low cut v neck undershirt that showed off the delicate tattoos around his collar bone though he had to admit the white fitted slacks still made him incredibly nervous and he was careful to hold his drinks far away from his body. 

Nino cut a similarly impressive figure. His broader form looked as if it had been poured into the rich maroon suit that complemented his deep skin and hazel eyes. It lay smoothly over his matte black shirt and tie. Alya had even managed to teach him to fix his normally messy short dreads pulling them back into a topknot at the back of his head to show off his freshly shaved sides and neatly trimmed stubble. 

Of course Jagged and Penny were the real standouts, both at Jagged’s insistence and the principle that the two had to match of course. Penny’s evening gown and Jagged’s three piece suit both appeared solid black and almost boring at first glance, until the two of them moved. Then the duo chrome thread Marinette had painstakingly hand stitched across the fabric’s entirety caught the soft light of the chandeliers making the two of them shimmer as they walked across the floor. This had of course dazzled the paparazzi who had eagerly photographed them walking down the red carpet outside the event. Jagged had produced a small stack of heavy weight card stock embossed with the flowing MDC logo and presented it to each reporter with a wink and a flourish, never one to miss an opportunity to brag on his personal designer and stylist. Luka was positive the MDC company email would be overflowing with commissions by morning. 

“She’s been designing my album covers and my wardrobe for years now. You should see the Chat Noir onesie she whipped up for my Fang! He loves it. Won’t take it off mate.” 

“Your cat I take it sir?”

“Psh nah mate, I’m allergic to cats. My croc of course!” 

Luka couldn’t suppress a chuckle as he was brought back from his musings when Nino finally managed to catch his gaze over the flamboyant rocker’s mane of hair. His friend’s desperation was evident as he mouthed words over the older man's head like ‘snake’ and ‘traitor’ while he tried to extract his arm from his client’s vice like grip. Luka sighed in resignation deftly grabbkng a champagne flute from a passing caterer and draining the tiny glass in a quick swallow before adjusting his pale blazer and setting off to go free his captured partner. 

He had just reunited with the group and was in a heated silent conversation with Penny, consisting of vague hand gestures and dramatically rolled eyes while they silently planned the best way to extricate Nino, when he felt the air around him shift dramatically. It felt as if a new song had just queued up and the world was anxiously waiting for the drop.

The group of men and women Jagged had been chatting with who had only seconds ago seemed rather annoyed were now excitedly murmuring among themselves, eyes trained just over Luka’s shoulder. 

Luka felt the muscles in his back tense, his fingers twitched ever so slightly as he began to reach for his bracelet hoping that the rigidity he felt in his shoulders wasn’t visible to the new threat at his back. He exhaled slowly though his nose forcing his muscles to relax and willing his face to settle into his usual easy smile. 

“Bruce! I’ve been looking for you mate. Did you only send invites to the stuffiest people you’d ever met?” Jagged guffawed loudly, finally releasing Nino and pushed past the two young executives to throw an arm around a tall man. Luka mentally thanked his flamboyant client using the momentary distraction to take a few leisurely steps back to stand at Nino’s side and really take in the newcomer who had caught the attention of the entire room. 

The group they had been standing next to were murmuring more fervently their confusion clearly evident as they watched the vibrant rockstar acting so familiarly with the man. The handsome man cut an imposing figure; he was tall, around six feet, and even beneath the designer suit it was obvious that he was broad and well muscled. His hair was black as pitch with just the barest hint of grey visible at his temple stylishly gelled to show off steely blue eyes that were crinkled into a sort of exasperated smile.

A young teen stood by his side, judging by their similar facial structure, most like the man’s son though his eyes were a deep forest green and his skin several shades deeper. The boy seemed far less amused by Jagged’s invasion of personal space. He had taken several quick steps away, one eyebrow quirked and his small mouth twisted into a sneer as he had reached up to adjust his perfectly pressed tie. 

“Oy! Damian I didn’t see you there kid. Sorry about that.” Jagged released ‘Bruce’ to reach down and clap ‘Damian’ hard on the shoulder much to the boys obvious displeasure. The boy had staggered a bit at the unexpected contact and Luka couldn’t help but notice how the boy had instinctively reached for his waist before letting his arm relax again. Interesting. ‘Bruce’ had shot the boy a quick warning look his eyes hardening for the briefest instant before the man looped Jagged back into easy conversation. Damian’s mouth popped open in a moment of defiance before snapping shut with an audible click and an eye roll. 

The songs of their hearts were… something. Most of the room around him had been sharing a nearly identical song. It was somber, boring, and much overplayed in the world. It was the song of people living unfulfilled lives and using their money to pretend at happiness while the tune droned on and on in an endless monotony. There were outliers of course, but after spending a good part of the last decade in constant company of people touched by magic, as well as the artistic souls of clients, average people tended to blend into a sort of white noise. 

These two stood out though. The man’s tune was… weary, but strong. It was as if he held a great weight on his shoulders but found purpose in it. There was love there though it was subdued and small as if he was afraid to let it exist there. The boy’s appeared steady as his father’s on the surface, but the underlying rhythm was… frenetic. It seemed as if the song was impatient to write itself and already interspersed with a staccato rhythm of grief suited to someone much older. 

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you in person Mr.Stone-”

“Nah, not this again mate. I told you already it’s just Jagged.”

‘Bruce’s’ lips quirked in amusement, but before he could comment Jagged had already flitted away again. Luka was actually starting to believe the man could teleport as he appeared between himself and Nino locking his arms around their waists with gusto as he began to drag them eagerly towards his friend and into their conversation.

“Now Bruce, you’ve already met my lovely wife and agent Penny, but let me introduce you to the boys who have been helping me get my name out over here across the pond. These are the cofounders of my new record label Nino Lahiffe and Luka Couffaine. Boys, this is Bruce Wayne. He’s the host of this here shindig and president of Wayne Enterprises. Turns out his boys are big fans so when they sent me my personal invite I was right honored. We’ve been chatting since and I’d say we’ve really hit it off. I’m even expecting a card for Christmas.”

“Oh man! The Bruce Wayne! Dude, sir, it is like the biggest honor. When we started looking into Gotham when all of this started we looked into Wayne Records and were so impressed with your business model. All the ways you manage to give back are just super impressive and I would love to pick your brain sometime sir.” Nino had sidestepped Luka and taken Mr. Wayne’s hand into a firm grasp shaking the appendage with an exuberance that made his dreads bounce and caused his thick black rims to slide down his nose. 

Luka spared his partner a fond smile giving a far more demure nod at the billionaire in front of him. Despite being a successful businessman, he still found he made far more sense with his instruments than his words and preferred to let Nino handle the talking aspect. Nino’s warm eyes and friendly demeanor had won over many a client. It also let Luka to do what the snake did best: listen and observe. 

“Black Tortoise Records?” Mr. Wayne was now observing the matte business card Nino must have somehow managed to produce mid handshake. 

“Mmhm. Our Friend Marinette helped us with the name actually. She’s a designer and when we were ready to start up our label she was really getting in touch with her Chinese roots. She sketched us out a logo based on a Chinese deity she said suited us and well it’s just kind of stuck ever since.” The practiced line fell as easily from Nino’s lips as it had a dozen times before. Not a lie, but not a whole truth.

“Nettie’s a real peach.” Jagged agreed, running his hands down his jacket and shifting to make sure it was catching the light. “When I told her where we were going she insisted on dressing us for the night even though it was a bit last minute. Only designer I’ve used in a decade. Wouldn’t work with anyone else for all the record sales in the world. No one else is half as rock n’ roll as her.” 

“She and her two partners were actually talking about setting up shop here in Gotham. Would be their first boutique outside of Paris actually.” Without prompting Jagged had already slipped the MDC card into Mr. Wayne’s hand as well.

“Really now? In Gotham? Why not New York or Los Angeles, somewhere a bit more… fashion forward.” The billionaire was examining the delicate script of the card with a spark of interest. Another sale for MDC secured.

“Oh yeah ol’ Audrey had a right fit already about it.” Jagged grinned remembering the Bourgeois brunch fiasco at Le Grand Paris just a few weeks prior. “Wanted them to open up in New York where her brand is located. But those three kids, they do things exactly the way they want you know, and they’re right set on Gotham. They’re determined to bring a little Parisian goodwill this way what with this Papillon twit and all her nonsense. I think we all feel a mite responsible for this and just want to show some support ya know.” 

“Well we here in Gotham certainly appreciate the solidarity, though I think we understand better than most that a city cannot be held responsible for its villains. If they do decide to open here I’ll be sure to give them a call. They’re obviously quite talented. However, you’ll have to excuse me Mr. St- Jagged. I have other guests I unfortunately must mingle with.”

“Wait a tick Bruce, where’s me biggest fan?”

“Ah yes, Dick sends his apologies he was very broken up about not being able to attend, but he and my other sons had a prior engagement and couldn’t attend.”

“Lucky them.” Damian muttered lowly as his eyes swept the crowd with poorly concealed distaste. 

“Actually, I think it’s time Luka and I head out too Jag.” Nino managed to artfully interject before Jagged could manage to hijack the conversation again. “We have an early flight back to Paris, but it has truly been a pleasure and a privilege Mr. Wayne. I’m totally serious about picking your brain someday we’d love to work with you sir.”

“Aw boo! You didn’t tell me you blokes were leaving tonight! I planned us all a whole day tomorrow!” Jagged whined. Bruce was quickly forgotten as the rocker began to bemoan the utter betrayal. The billionaire and his son took the opportunity to slip away into the sea of dark suits, the elder slipping the two business cards into his blazer pocket. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viperion hummed in concentration as his fingers plucked the strings of his lyre. He frowned as the city’s melody continuously shifted, pulled in some new chaotic direction or other. It made sense that Papillon would target this city. It was a great cacophony of hurt and anger. Dark seemed to seep into every corner of the city with only a faint veil of hope keeping it from drowning in the inky black. 

When Carapace landed next to him with a thunk Viperion startled so badly that he might have snapped a string had they not been magical. The turtle hero smiled sheepishly, kicking his shield up into his hands from where he had been using it as a magical skim board of sorts. 

“Sorry dude.” He apologized securing the shield to his back with nothing but intent and magic. “LadyBoss just commed to let us know some of the Batfam are headed this way to meet us and give us a tour. Licorne will pick us up at Wayne Tower when they end their patrol. She just said to comm her when we’re done and to ‘keep in mind how important her beauty sleep is’.” 

“Sounds about right.” Viperion chuckled at his friend’s slight grimace. 

Before they could continue their conversation three dark figures landed across from them on the rooftop remaining at a respectful distance so the two groups could really take one another in. After a brief silence the tallest of the three men stepped forward with a friendly grin and a small wave. He wore a fitted black suit with a blue bird emblazoned on the front of his chest, the wings extending to run down his arms as well. He was the only one of the three whose face was mostly unobscured, his dark hair visible and his face covered by only a small domino mask. 

“Hey guys. You must be Carapace and Viperion right? It’s great to meet you Ladybug filled us in on you both. I’m-”

Carapace had already shot ahead and was, for the second time tonight, shaking a complete stranger’s hand with surprising force. His now loose dreads peeked out from his hood hanging over his brow and goggles where they bobbed in rhythm to his excited nodding. 

“Nightwing! Dude I am like, your biggest fan. Swear to god my wife is going to be so jealous I met you first. She is literally going to die. I have got to get a selfie before we leave.”

Nightwing looked caught off guard for only a split second before his grin stretched impossibly wide and he returned the excited handshake with equal fervor. Behind him his two companions groaned. The one in the red full face mask crossed his arms with a loud irritated scoff while the other sporting the black cape and hood pressed his face into his palms. Viperion for his part just gave a fond sigh as he began to cross the roof to meet the trio of vigilante’s that he would be working closely with for the foreseeable future. He nearly stumbled at the familiarity of their songs, but he recovered flawlessly covering his hesitation with a wave as he took them all in. This was definitely something to look into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that. As suspected I'm terrible at multi chapter so this will be a series of related chapters (hopefully told in order) instead of a direct chapter by chapter work. Who's shocked? Not me. Sorry if it's not what you're here for guys I understand but I do promise I have several interesting ideas for chapters in this and I'd love it if you stuck around.


	3. If you die in an elevator, be sure to push the Up button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a big girl now and she can totally handle meeting with Bruce Wayne for a commission by herself. After all, he's just one elevator ride away.

Marinette closed her eyes, exhaling and resting her head against the elevator wall as it slowly climbed ever upwards. What in the world was she thinking taking on this commission? The Gotham boutique was still under heavy construction and wouldn't be up and running until after Paris Fashion Week wrapped up in September. The contractors they had hired were painting the showroom walls under Chloe’s supervision at this very moment. Plus, they already had multiple other commissions in limbo while they made their transition to the new headquarters. Still, when you’re in Gotham and Bruce Wayne requests a personal consultation, you go. Even if you haven't moved into your flat yet and you have to do your makeup in the very unfinished employee restroom of your new business. 

The door dinged loudly and Marinette tightened her grip on her armload of supplies stepping forward without even opening her eyes. She released a startled squeak when she slammed straight into a very solid person shaped object. She fumbled her many sketchbooks clutching them firmly to her chest as she finally looked up with wide round eyes. 

“Excuse me.” She attempted to apologize, flushing when she realized she had spoken in French. She attempted to correct herself and managed some strange squawk that she thought might have been something between Chinese and English. 

The man she had practically run over was staring at her down the bridge of his nose with one dark brow quirked high. He continued to stare down at her in silence until the door dinged again and attempted to close. He let the doors bounce off his shoulders as they reopened and dinged again in protest.

“Are you getting off or not, lady?” Marinette jumped as his gruff voice before craning her neck upward to see the glowing floor number displayed above the doors. It was about 20 floors lower than her destination. She felt her face burn even brighter as she realized her mistake and quickly backed her way into the far corner of the elevator. She attempted to hide her flush behind one of her wide albums and muttered more apologies. Good to know being a superhero and fashion icon hadn’t dethroned her true power of super awkwardness. 

The man snorted at her embarrassment before running a hand through his dark messy hair. Marinette felt her eyes lock onto the shock of white fringe hanging into his eyes. Her mind was already whirling with inspiration when the man shoved his hands into the pockets of his thick leather jacket and stepped aside allowing a young teenager and a beautiful woman to enter. 

Marinette vaguely noticed that the man and boy made a protective barrier between the woman and herself with their bodies, and also that they were both giving her a stern side eyed glare, but she honestly couldn’t bring herself to care. She couldn’t take her eyes off the woman with them; she was breathtaking. She was tall with an unusual orange complexion, her long hair fell down her back in big scarlet waves, and her eyes were a glowing, yes actually glowing, vivid green. She was also really pregnant. 

Her fingers twitched and before she could even think she had pulled out a loose charcoal from her canvas bag and started to sketch in one of the many books she carried. She didn’t notice when the boy loudly cleared his throat or when the man took another step in front of the woman in an attempt to conceal her. She simply continued glancing up and down her hands flying across the page. She did notice when a wide hand landed on the page smudging the messy linework and knocking the sketchbook to the floor. 

“Look lady, I don’t know if you’re deaf or just fucking weird, but around here you don’t just start drawing people in elevators like some sort of Van Goh psycho unless you want to get your ass kicked.” 

Marinette blinked down at her work in a daze before she finally understood exactly what had happened. She flushed another twelve shade of red as she attempted to stutter out another apology in very flustered broken English. She crouched to gather her scattered paperwork only to jump in surprise when a slender orange hand bumped into her own. 

She sluggishly raised her head surprised to find excited emerald eyes just a few inches away from her own. The heavily pregnant woman must have waddled over at some point and was now looking over the rough sketches with a wide beaming smile. “These are most delightful!”

Marinette was positive if she blushed any brighter she would spontaneously combust. “Sorry! I am, I-I’m so sorry! Language isn’t my first English...I mean English isn’t my first language. I didn't mean to offend you mademoiselle. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I design, er I’m a designer and you’re just so beautiful I couldn’t help myself-”

“Your designs are as pretty as your words! I am the most flattered! I am Koriand’r and these are the brothers of my husband Jason and Damian. Please do not apologize English is also not my first language and it is very hard. I find my own English is still also the bad sometimes.” 

“Thank you… Koriand’r. I really do apologize.” Marinette stood quickly and began to help Koriand’r up as well. “If it isn’t terribly rude may I ask, it’s just that your complexion is so unique, are you Tamaranean by any chance?”

“Oh yes!” Koriand’r clapped her hands in delight. “I settled on Earth with many of my people after our Queen Komand’r made a peace treaty with the Justice League.” 

“Well you’re absolutely stunning! I could design for you all day!” Marinette blinked as she realized she may have been too forward. She was ready to apologize yet again, but Koriand’r interrupted. 

The Tamaranean woman giggled and combed her fingers through a long lock of fiery hair. “We Tamaraneans absorb UV light into our bodies. Your Earth is a perfect planet for us! Your sun is glorious and I am most pleased to be living here.”

Before Marinette could manage to stick her foot in her mouth again the elevator ground to a sudden halt sending both women stumbling. Marinette caught herself against the wall while Jason and Damian both reached out to steady the alien woman. The group barely had a moment to share confused glances before the elevator doors made a terrible squealing sound and the barrel of a shotgun peeked its way between the doors. 

Marinette had just a second to run through about twenty curses in three different languages before she found herself shoved in the corner alongside Koriand’r with Jason and Damian standing protectively in front of them. She slipped her fingers into the hand stitched canvas bag searching for the slungshot that Kagami insisted she keep with her at all times for protection. The same one that was most definitely still at her flat waiting to be unpacked out of one of her many purses. Tikki gripped her index finger with her tiny paws gazing up from the bag with wide indigo eyes. Oh, this was bad. 

A second gun barrel, this one a pistol, pushed through the doors prying them open enough to allow two lithe females to shimmy into the elevator with them. The women were dressed identically. Their lime green leotards were emblazoned with a black question mark and worn over black fishnets. The outfits were accentuated with matching purple heels, gloves, and cinched belts around their waists. The taller of the two wore a peaked officers cap, that had to be pinned to her voluminous blonde hair, while the other sported a short black pixie that stuck up at odd angles. Marinette felt herself subconsciously patting at her own short locks hoping they didn’t look half as messy this morning. 

“Ooooooh Query, just look at that. Eddie’s info was right. Not only is Wayne’s little demon here, but so is his weird daughter-in-law complete with a half baked grand-brat. Won’t he be just tickled pink when we bring them to him?”

“Heh yeah, Eddie’s gonna love this. First, we gotta kill this bodyguard.” The blonde smiled as she fished out a sealed envelope from her cleavage. “Then we just gotta leave this clue and we can consider it a successful surprise adoption.”

“You mean kidnapping?”

“Pssssh! It’s just not as fun when you say it like that Echo.It sounds boring.”

“Right. Oh, hey kid? What has one finger and is very demanding?” The black haired woman waved her pistol at Damian before she fished a butterfly knife out from her tall boot. Marinette tensed as the woman pointed the barrel straight at the boy's forehead and began to approach him, spinning the knife lazily. “Your ransom note!” 

Several things happened at once. Jason lunged for the blonde and the two locked into a grapple for the tactical shotgun. As they wrestled, they bumped into the black haired woman knocking her off balance. Someone cursed; Marinette was pretty sure that was her. Then, there was a muzzle flash from the pistol. Marinette didn’t think twice, moving at inhuman speed to shove herself in front of Damian. The teen tensed beneath her grip as if he was going to resist, but Marinette was much stronger than she looked. 

The bullet struck her hip. She felt it burn as it tore through muscle and lodged into the corner of her pelvis. Sweet merciful kwami that fucking hurt. Luckily, she was too pissed off to care right now. “How dare you shoot at a child you crazy bitch!?” 

Marinette dove to miss a wild swing from the knife. She used her short stature to her advantage as she looped the strap of her canvas bag around her aggressor's gun arm and slipped between the taller woman’s legs using momentum to flip her flat on her back. The woman growled as she lost her grip on the pistol sending it spinning across the floor along with Marinette’s bag. Sorry Tikki. 

She didn’t waste any time straddling the obviously insane woman and trying to wrest the knife from her grip. “What is wrong with you two?! Can’t you see there’s a pregnant woman in here?!”

“What the fuck did you just say to me bitch?”

Whoops, that was French. Marinette didn’t even bother to correct herself as she felt the sharp blade of the knife bite into her hand. This was definitely stupid. Instead of pulling back she wrapped her hand firmly around the blade. Beneath her Echo made a choking sound staring up at Marinette in disbelief. 

“Didn’t you just call ME a crazy bitch?”

Marinette only scowled in response using the momentary distraction to fist her free hand and punch the woman square in the nose. Echo howled in pain as blood gushed from her obviously broken nose. Marinette’s knuckles ached, but it did the trick and the knife clattered to the floor. Marinette reared back for another punch, but someone caught her fist. 

She flung her body back with her full weight intent on using her skull to break the other woman’s nose, but she was caught in a firm grasp. Shit. 

“Jesus Rambo, calm down will ya?” Jason had her in a firm hold and was gazing down at her warily. His brow was furrowed, his eyes a mix of concern and caution as he kept a firm grip on her shoulder. She noted mottled bruising blooming across his jaw in an impressive array of colors. “Do you still uh… have all your fingers there lady?”

Marinette blinked a few times as the adrenaline finally began to drain from her veins. She noticed Query was slumped against one corner of the elevator clearly out cold with a huge knot swelling on her forehead; her peaked cap was nowhere to be found. Damian stood over her prone form brandishing the pistol Echo had lost. The muzzle was aimed at the unconscious woman, but his deep green gaze was fixed solely on Marinette. The strangest sight in the elevator by far had to be the very pregnant Koriand’r standing over a still cursing Echo, glaring down at the villain as she pressed the loaded shotgun against the womans stomach.

“Rambo, your hand?” Marinette finally remembered she had grabbed a fucking knife with her bare hand. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.” She hissed as she pulled free from Jason's grasp lowering herself to the floor and shimmying out of what had been a very lovely and expensive pale pink business jacket this morning. Now that the fighting was over, Marinette was acutely aware that being stabbed and shot hurt like a son of a bitch. She frowned at the jacket knowing the blood spatter would never come out, but man this part always hurt her heart. She grabbed the shoulder of the jacket near the seam with her teeth and tore the sleeve cleanly off. As she examined the two pieces of fabric she found herself faced with a new dilemma. 

“Could you hold my hand?” Jason’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and Marinette again went beet red. She began to flail the pieces of fabric around in a helpless sort of dance as she tried to indicate both her wounded hip and hand. “N-not like th-that!”

“Oh, uh yeah sure. I can do that.” Jason crouched next to her and took her hand in an awkward but surprisingly gentle grip and began to wrap her steadily oozing palm into a makeshift bandage with her torn sleeve. Marinette tried to ignore the way his calloused fingertips danced across her skin and focused instead on pressing the larger piece of fabric firmly against the entry wound at her hip. Chloe was never gonna let her leave the boutique alone again. She felt the tips of her ears burn as Jason pressed her hand firmly between his own. “It’s still bleeding pretty bad. I need to keep pressure on it until help gets here.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason sat awkwardly holding the petite civillian’s hand in silence listening to Bruce and other two birds squawking in his ear as they made their way down to the jammed elevator. Thanks to the ear pieces they wore at all times Batman had known exactly what was going on the moment Echo and Query had forced their way into the elevator. Jason knew it would only have been a matter of minutes before help arrived, but the Riddler’s muscle had forced him to act. He just wished the poor French woman had picked a different elevator that morning. The little thing was taking her injuries like a champ though, the occasional twitching muscle in her jaw was the only real indicator she was in pain. 

For the first few minutes he had simply examined the small woman’s surprisingly tattooed arms. She sported full sleeves down both arms that were rather impressive in both design and actual skill. Both arms featured a vast array of animals swirling and leaping through spools of thread, needles, scissors, and strands of ribbon. He could almost swear the many creatures’ tiny jewel toned eyes were watching him. 

The silence stretched on for several more long moments until Echo finally broke it. “Hey lady, you got a mean right hook, and I’ve seen men twice your size not take a bullet half as well. You ever thought about a career change? Maybe a girlfriend?”

Koriand’r scowled down at the leering bloody henchwoman. “Do not speak to my friend in such a way or I will fill your pumps with lead!”

Jason snorted, unable to suppress his chuckling. For Kori’s sake he at least tried to hide his laugh in his shoulder. “It’s ‘I’ll pump you full of lead’ Kori.”

Little Rambo also giggled canting her head towards Echo’s ridiculous boots. “Actually, I think she’s right.”

“Aw, don’t be jealous baby.” Echo crooned back up at Kori spitting blood onto the Tamaranean’s flats. “You can come too, Query likes pregnant chicks.” 

Jason was pretty sure Echo was about two seconds away from catching a solar powered shotgun blast to the gut when the elevator doors were prised open once again. Jason had to suppress his groan as Dick and the replacement shouldered their way inside and Nightwing immediately rushed over to Kori’s side to check her for injuries. Very subtle. 

Red Robin, to his credit, came to check on the obviously injured civilian. Tim’s face was mostly obscured by his hood, but Jason didn't need to see his expression to understand the unasked ‘What the fuck Jason?’ Jason did his best to give a discrete shrug. 

“Excuse me ma’am. I’m going to pick you up alright? We need to get you to a medic.” Red Robin gave a reassuring smile as he knelt and slipped one arm gently beneath the small woman's knees bracing the other behind her shoulders. 

“Oh no! I couldn’t ask you to do that. Really, I can walk just fine! I’d feel just terrible about getting blood on your suit!”

“Ma’am… the elevators are shut down due to the emergency and we’re on the 67th floor.” Red Robin just laughed as he lifted her. “I couldn’t live with myself if I let you hobble down that many stairs.” 

“...Well when you say it like that. Oh! All of my things!” 

“Don’t sweat it Frenchie. I’ve got it.” Jason gathered the woman’s books and bags into one arm purposefully ignoring the demon spawn’s jabs about the bag's lovely floral print. “In fact, let’s just hurry and get you ladies down to those medics and let good ol’ Nightwing take care of this whole mess.”

“No need for that, sir.” Nightwing smiled tightly, securing Echo's restraints a bit more snugly than was strictly necessary. The big boy wonder wiped his hands exaggeratedly before scooping a giggling Kori into his arms. “I’m sure Gotham’s finest can handle these criminals from here. Isn’t that right boys?”

On Nightwing’s cue several heavily armed members of Gotham SWAT surged into the small elevator quickly hauling the two criminals to their feet and slapping multiple pairs of cuffs on their wrists and ankles. 

“Gee guys…” Jason grunted as he found himself pressed against the walls of the now uncomfortably packed elevator. “Maybe you could have let us get out first?” 

Jason couldn’t suppress his small satisfied smirk as he watched Marinette press her smiling face against Red Robin’s shoulder. Heh, still got it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightwing hovered nervously near the back of the ambulance as the paramedics stabilized Marinette and gave Kori a thorough once over. Damian had been given a quick all clear and Jason for his part had already received a nice piece of gauze taped to his cheek and chin. They both now stood a respectable distance away from the growing crowd alongside Red Robin as the two were ‘debriefed’ by the hero. 

“Sooooo...What the hell happened in that elevator?” Tim’s voice was low, but neither Damian or himself had any trouble hearing. Not that the question really needed an answer. Jason knew that Tim had been watching everything through the security camera from the moment the villains had killed power to the elevators and announced themselves. 

Damian snorted and tilted his head towards the back of a nearby police cruiser. “Echo and Query planned a very unsuccessful kidnapping of myself, and that woman…” He tilted his head again now indicating the ambulance. “Is a certified lunatic. Did I miss anything?”

Timmers seemed ready to press them a bit further as if there was anything more they could explain, but a furious shrieking stopped him short.

“Dupain-Cheng! Where are you?!”

Marinette’s head slowly appeared around one of the ambulance’s open back doors, and she seemed to be looking directly behind them with a rather sheepish expression. Before they could turn around a tall woman in a pristine white work suit pushed her way between Red Robin and himself. She snapped her head back and forth slapping both men directly in the face with her long platinum hair as she strode past them towards the parked ambulance. “Move!”

Despite her thin spiked stiletto heels, the woman moved with impressive speed. She crossed the blacktop in just a few quick strides and was in the back of the ambulance before either the paramedics or Nightwing could stop her. Another ear splitting shriek echoed through the street. 

“Mari! What did you do? What happened? It was just a simple consultation, and you got SHOT! Who did this? I will own them!” Without waiting for a response the woman had hopped back out of the ambulance and whirled on a bewildered Nightwing jabbing him repeatedly in the chest with a sharpened, manicured nail. “Where were you, mister hero? Huh?”

“Chloe!” Marinette’s voice was stern as she reached out of the ambulance to snag the blonde’s hand mid poke. “It wasn’t Nightwing’s fault he and Red Robin have been nothing but helpful. It was just some bad luck-”

The leggy blonde interrupted the petite woman with a snort and seemed ready to give a snappy retort when she seemed to fixate on the Marinette's other bandaged hand. The blonde went completely rigid. The dark haired woman seemed confused for just a split second before she frantically started trying to stand and push past the paramedics.

“Now Chloe, just calm down. It’s my left hand and the medics say none of my nerves seem to be damaged it’s going to be just fine-”

“HOW DARE THEY!?” The blond woman went from shrieking to roaring. Her sudden bellow was so startling it actually took Nightwing a second to comprehend that she had taken off towards the police cruisers at a full sprint. She reached the car in an instant and began to furiously pound on the reinforced glass screaming the entire time. “Do you even know what her hands are insured for? You will never see the light of day again when my lawyers are done with you! I will carry hell to your doorstep you two bit fashion disasters!”

The woman continued to rant and scream even as Nightwing grabbed her firmly around the waist and dragged her backwards. “Just wait until my wife finds out what happened to our Maribug! You’ll regret ever being born! Release me this instant you cretin!”

The woman managed to shove off Nightwing’s grip and instantly brought a large rhinestone encrusted smartphone against her face speaking rapid French. “Kagami-”

Now Jason didn’t speak French, but if the pink dusting Marinette’s cheekbones was any indicator it was none too polite. The obviously mortified ravenette had her face buried into her one good hand as she groaned. “Mr. Wayne is never going to work with us after this.”

Kori was doing her best to console the distraught woman patteding at her back and making soothing noises. “There, there Marinette. My father-in-law is an understanding man, and this is Gotham. I’m sure there will be no problems with your working because of this. Here give me your phone and I shall put my number in. I will surely tell him all about your courageousness today. Then I shall send you the text and so we may make plans to do the hanging out.”

Marinette’s head snapped up and she gazed at Kori in a kind of dawning horror. “Your father-in-law…”

Kori didn’t even respond as she lifted Marinette’s good hand and swiped open the thumbprint lock. She hummed happily tapping her number in the girls phone and sending herself a text before depositing the cell back into Marinette’s limp hand. 

“Excuse me, Mrs. Grayson? I’m sorry, but we need to transport Ms. Dupain-Cheng now.”

Kori agreed easily, giving the still stunned Marinette a quick hug before allowing one of the EMT’s to help her down. She had just made her way to the ground when the blonde woman, Chloe, returned fresh from her phone call and began to climb into the back of the ambulance. The medic looked like he might say something for just a split second, but reconsidered when he was pinned under the woman’s icy glare. Marinette simply gave Kori a stunned wave as the doors slammed shut and the ambulance took off in a whirl of lights and sirens. 

Kori waddled over to them with a bright grin as if they hadn’t just been involved in an attempted kidnapping. “Today has been glorious! I am most pleased to have made my new friend Marinette. We must go speak with Bruce immediately!” She didn’t wait for her response as she meandered past them without pausing while she rubbed at her belly gently, apparently lost in thought and muttering to herself. “Marinette...Mari...Mar’i?” 

Jason just looked between the still thunderstruck Nightwing and Red Robin before following after his sister in law. He was still her bodyguard for the day after all. Damian caught up quickly though he was still staring at Kori’s back in confusion. 

“The fairer sex is completely irrational. It is confusing.”

“You nailed it demon spawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry if parts of this seem awkward or hard to understand. With it taking place in the future I'm trying not to really shoehorn in a big awkward info dump and am trying just to organically let information come into the story. If you are interested I do have series called 'Have a Drink on Me' and it takes place as an AU starting from the season 3 Episode Ladybug. It's a bunch of interconnected one shots (that is also a WIP) that takes place entirely in the Ladybug universe and serves as a prequel to this. If you really want to know all the down and dirty angsty deets that went into the miraculous team moving past their salt and getting where they are now it will probably be there eventually. Whether you're interested in that series or not I hope you're enjoying this work and thanks for reading!
> 
> Also for anyone unfamiliar in one DCU future Dick and Kori have a daughter named Mar'i and the set up seemed too perfect to pass up.


	4. Rolling Burnout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's hand is finally mostly healed up and she is ready to get that commission for Mr. Wayne done. It was so generous for him invite her over to Wayne Manor. Sure Adrien is still attached to her hip since the whole getting shot and stabbed thing, but this just gives them a chance to go for a ride together. Also Dick is paranoid.

The summer Marinette and Adrien turned seventeen Nonna Gina bought them their first motorcycles. Tom Dupain had promptly fainted when the eccentric Italian woman ushered the whole family into the street and presented the teens with the keys to the two sleek Honda Shadows that were parked next to her own monster of a Harley. Complete with giant red bows of course. 

They had burned up the streets of Paris that summer under Gina’s watchful eye, and since then it had become their “thing”. When the hate mail and threats came addressed to Adrien in the mail, they rode. When the nightmares came and robbed them of their sleep, they rode. Flying over the city clad in magical spandex was a certain kind of rush, but zooming along the streets was something different. Without the protection of the miraculous wrapped around them the motorcycle elicited a sense of exhilaration, but also fear. Riding provided them with a layer of anxiety and adrenaline that really made them feel alive. 

Naturally when they made the decision to move to Gotham it hadn’t even been a question of if the bikes would be coming with them. Contrary to what Chloe believed, there really was no better way to explore a new city and familiarize yourself with its layout than to zoom down it’s narrow alleyways and side streets on the back of your motorcycle. It had taken an hour of begging and gratuitous abuse of babydoll eyes to convince her to voyage them through when ‘there were plenty of alleys in Paris’, but Chloe had eventually caved. She always did in the end.

It was their first night there so they had promised to start small. They worked their way from Miller Harbor down to Grant Park and back several times as they went block by block learning the ins and outs of Gotham’s Fashion District where their boutique and flat would soon be located. By the third time they passed the niche little hat shop Haberdasheria, Marinette was pretty comfortable with the layout and had started sliding into the alleys nearly sideways. It was also when she noticed they had a tail. 

They were good, and their bike was quiet. If she hadn’t slowed to laugh at Adrien’s showboating she might have never seen them at all. Luckily, she had turned to watch her partner strike a ridiculous flamingo pose as he wheelied ahead of her and caught the barest glimpse of headlight just as it angled carefully away from them. She hadn’t said a word, only revved her engine and tore past Adrien at breakneck speed. She knew he would follow, and he did. He was right behind her as they skidded under a toll booth and slid into the park ignoring the blustering gate attendant shaking a fist at them. She was expecting the call when it rang through her bluetooth helmet. 

“Any particular reason we’re bugging out at light speed?”

“You’re rusty mon minou, there’s a flea trying to hitch a ride on your tail.” She chuckled as Adrien cursed softly in her ear, finally noticing their new friend.

“Aw, Bugaboo don’t they know there’s only room in my life for one pesky bug?”

“You’re hilarious, really. Now, try to keep up without driving through any ice cream carts.”

“One time Mari, and Andre forgave me...eventually. Any idea who our friend is?”

“Not in the slightest. I can’t see them at all. I’m going to go under these street lights up ahead let me know what you can make out.”

“...It’s black and blue and looks expensive as hell, total custom job. Maybe our friendly resident crime boss Miss Mooney scoping out the new bikes on the block? Or one of her underlings more likely. Definitely not any two bit criminal.”

“Well, either way I’d rather not meet them tonight. Stick close kitty.”

She disconnected the call as she tore through the nearby underbrush and up onto the small pedestrian footbridge. She whooped loudly as she jumped from the overpass and landed onto the Commerce Street Highway. The landing was bone jarring, and she was definitely going to need to check her shocks when they finally got stopped. 

“Hey Bixby, call Her Royal Highness.”

“Can I help you Dupain-Cheng? I’ll have you know I’m on my second glass of wine and I just refilled the tub so-”

“Chlo, I need a voyage portal onto the deck ASAP. Open the other side at Infantino’s; you remember the little costume shop just down the block from the boutique? You called it tacky when we were signing the lease. We’ve picked up a tail and we can’t shake them.”

“You what?!” Marinette winced at Chloe’s volume, but if the loud shlosh of water and heavy footsteps were any indicator her friend was already up and on the move. “Kaalki, full gallop!”

“We’re less than two out Chloe!” 

“Mon Dieu! Donne moi une minute!” 

“You’ve only got about that long!” Mari grimaced as the colorful storefront came into view. “Front glass Chlo!” 

Marinette felt her stomach drop as she hurtled full speed toward the plexi glass. Her breath left her in a relieved whoosh as the familiar ring of light appeared and she and Adrien glided through. They squealed to a stop, skidding on their front wheels dangerously close to the rooftop pool of Le Grand Paris as the portal blinked out of sight.

“Did they see us?” Marinette had already yanked her helmet off and whipped her head around to watch Adrien anxiously. 

“No way Bug. We were a block ahead, we're good.” Adrien assured with a wild grin as he shook his messy helmet hair free.

“Uh, thank you Chloe?” The blonde huffed in irritation letting her transformation fall away to leave her standing there dripping wet wrapped in nothing but a plush bath robe and a hair towel. Kaalki floated next to her head mimicking her holder's expression with her tiny hooves crossed and her mane tucked into her own custom miniature towel. 

“Really darlings?” The horse kwami drawled with a huff. “In the middle of me time?” 

“Kaalki, you’ve got to ride with us one day. These things are faster than you!” Plagg cackled as he zipped from his hidden spot in Adrien’s collar. His whiskers quivered in his excitement as he looped his way to float next to Kaalki. Tikki had joined them by now as well giggling at Kaalki’s unimpressed expression.

“As if darling.” 

Marinette ignored the bickering kwami as she crouched behind her bike making sure that the plate was flipped up and obscured. It was of course, she had triple checked before they left.

“I thought you two were just going to ride around the block.” Chloe tried again through gritted teeth pressing her palms into her eyes as she turned and started through the balcony doors that had been left open wide.

“We did Chlo! Honest!” Adrien jogged to keep up while he turned the bike around and wheeled it into Chloe’s massive room as if it were a common thing to do. Which, much to Chloe’s chagrin, it was. Marinette let Adrien take the lead on this following behind her friends at a safe distance. He was a master of the soft look, years of modeling on his side. “We only broke the usual traffic laws. Nothing major I swear!”

“Then it was probably a cop you idiots!”

“No way.” Marinette shook her head as she popped down the kickstand and shucked off her gloves and riding jacket. “Whoever that was they were way more skilled on a motorcycle than your average beat cop. That was someone I don’t want to run into again. I think we’re grounded for a few weeks Chaton.”

Adrien pouted as he flopped onto Chloe’s plush leather sectional and Marinette could almost picture his feline ears drooping. She mussed his hair fondly as she vaulted over the back of the tall couch to land next to him, her feet situated comfortably in his lap. She smiled and queued up the familiar Ghibli movie that Chloe always kept in the disc drive, only because she couldn’t be bothered to get it out herself of course. 

Chloe and Kaalki both rolled their eyes in perfect synch and stomped/floated their way back to the suite’s massive bathroom, presumably to soak and binge their favorite k-dramas for the foreseeable future. Marinette’s lip quirked as she caught Chloe’s muttering about having to delete more hotel security footage. She was already dialing Jean-Jacques as she went.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick’s entire body went rigid as he stared at the two familiar motorcycles that sat idling outside the gates of Wayne Manor. It had been several weeks since the two mysterious bikes had led him on a high speed chase all through the fashion district. They hadn’t done anything terribly illegal. Just some stunts that had honestly seemed like good fun and he had mostly been following them out of curiosity… until they spotted him. 

The speeds they had rocketed off at were far from street legal, but they had never faltered or seemed in danger of losing control. Multiple time’s he swore the riders knees must have skimmed the asphalt as they leaned into turns, but each time they recovered without so much as a wobble. Then they were gone, vanished into thin air. 

In the weeks that followed he had patrolled the area more heavily than normal, choosing to take the wingcycle out solo even on nights where his brothers were available to go with him. He hadn’t told anyone else about the incident. It had been strange, sure, but nothing really worrying. After all, the riders had never done anything to directly threaten him, and there hadn’t been a single trace of them since that night. Yet, here they were. 

He felt ice flood his veins when the lead driver pressed in the manors code and the gates began to slide smoothly open. Somehow the riders of those bikes had found him. They’d known who he was that night, unsurprising as both his suit and wingcycle were distinct, but they had also somehow figured out his identity. Now they were here coming directly for him and his family and they were bold enough to come right through the front door. 

Dick rushed to warn everyone tripping over himself as he stumbled his way out of the large grandfather clock in the main study where he very nearly bowled Tim over. Tim, who had apparently been working at the large walnut desk, scowled at him over his mug as several scalding droplets splashed over the rim and onto his hand. 

“Ow! Jesus Christ Dick, where’s the fire?” 

“Tim!” Dick didn’t even stop to apologize instead grabbng his brother by the shoulders and shaking him. “We’ve got intruders! Motorcycle assassins! They just barged through the front gate!”

“Wait, what? Why isn’t the alarm going off then? The security system should have activated immediately.” 

“They knew the code!” Dick called as he spun around and burst through the heavy wooden doors.

“What the hell do you mean they knew the code?!”

The two were out of the study and into the hallway in a blur headed towards the master staircase that would lead to the foyer. Dick felt his pulse kick even higher when he caught sight of Kori clutching the bannister carefully making her way down the staircase with Bruce’s assistance. 

“Kori, you need to get down to the cave now! Bruce, we’ve got two intruders on the grounds. They must have figured out I’m Nightwing somehow and traced me back here. I have no clue how they got in the gates, but-”

“I gave them the code Dick.”

“What the hell Kori?!”

“...I will forgive your rudeness because you are obviously not feeling well. That is my new friend Mari and her brother. They were coming over to finish the consultation with Bruce now that she has recovered from her injuries.” 

Bruce cleared his throat ignoring Kori’s icy glare as he continued to help her down the stairs. “Yes, due to the unfortunate incident a few weeks ago I had to reschedule our MDC fittings for the Winter Ball. Kori has been texting Miss Dupain-Cheng and she recently informed Kor’i she was well enough to meet with us again so I asked her to please invite her over… I discussed this with you both before the board meeting yesterday morning. I would have preferred to let Alfred buzz them in, but there’s no real harm done. We'll just change the gate codes once our guests are gone. What on earth are you going on about Dick?”

Dick was still sorting through his thoughts when the pleasant chiming of the doorbell echoed through the foyer. Alfred stood at the door, his eyes on Bruce expectantly. DIck hadn’t even noticed the butler’s entrance. 

Bruce spared Dick one more concerned glance before motioning to Alfred to let their guests in. Dick recognized the petite woman from the elevator fiasco immediately. Her left hand still appeared to be lightly bandaged and she had the smallest limp when she stepped through the doorway. Her smile seemed sincere and polite as she offered Alfred the familiar black and pink helmet and riding jacket tucked under her arm. 

The man next to her was definitely not her brother. He was tall, handsome, and one hundred percent caucasian. He briefly considered a half-sibling, but as his eyes darted over the boys coloring and his general appearance he knew that was out too. Between the woman’s attached earlobes and freckles and the man’s cleft chin and dimples there was no way they shared any familial DNA. The man moved with graceful precision making the simple gesture of turning over his own blue and black clothing look elegant. His smile was perfectly straight and unnaturally white. 

“Mari! It is wonderful to see you again! Once I make it down these cursed stairs I shall greet you properly!”

Marinette looked up the stairs blinking once as she took in the gathered family. She smiled brightly at the scowling Kori giggling at her attempt at haste. When they reached the bottom Kori practically ripped her arm free from Bruce and rushed to sweep the much shorter designer into a tight embrace. The dark haired woman squeaked in surprise as she was lifted several inches off the floor. 

“It is an honor to welcome you into our home! Please, let me introduce you to my family. You have met our dear friend Alfred. This is my father-in-law Bruce, and on the stairs are my beloved Dick, and his brother Tim.”

“Thank you Kori. Bonsoir, It’s lovely to meet you all. I feel like I already know so much about you from Kori. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. This is my brother and one of the co-founders of MDC Adrien Agreste.” She directed her smile at Bruce as she continued. “Thank you for deciding to go forward with your commission with MDC despite the wait. We truly would have understood if you had needed to take your business elsewhere.”

Adrien stepped past where Kori was still holding Marinette in a tight side hug to shake hands with Bruce. “It’s a pleasure Mr. Wayne, thank you for having us in your beautiful home. We hope we aren’t imposing, we would have been happy to reschedule with you at Wayne Tower.”

“Nonsense.” Bruce returned the blonde man’s charming smile as he took his hand. “Besides, my daughter in law wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I am under the house arrest ever since the incident.” Kori puffed her cheeks out as she turned an annoyed glare on Dick who was still standing dumbstruck on the landing. “I know my own dress will not be fitted until our little bumgorf is born, but I very much wanted to be present.”

“That’s a mood.” Marinette patted Kori’s arm and nodded sympathetically. “I haven’t been allowed to be alone since they released me from the hospital. I swear if the bathroom door didn’t have a lock I wouldn’t have a second of privacy.”

“Let’s be honest Mari, It’s a miracle Chloe and Kagami haven’t had you chipped.” Adrien grinned at the woman. “I still can't believe they let you go with just me.”

"Right.” The designer's cheeks pinked ever so slightly as she coughed into her hand. “Well, Mr. Wayne I don’t want to waste any of your time. Where would you like to get started?”

“Please, call me Bruce. If you’ll step this way there is a large formal sitting room that should work nicely. My sons will join us shortly after they get changed.” Bruce sent a very pointed look at Tim’s stained pajama pants and Dick’s wrinkled graphic tee. “Please gather Damian and Jason and bring them along as well.”

“I know that guy.” Tim murmered lightly under his breath fishing his phone from his pocket and burrying his nose in the screen. Dick continued to stare after the group as Bruce escorted them away. Adrien and Marinette were already discussing fabrics and suit cuts with an attentive Kori. The moment they disappeared Dick bounded down the stairs taking them three at a time as he raced to Alfred and reached out to snatch the jackets and helmets from him. He almost slammed into the door when the aging butler effortlessly side stepped him and deftly continued towards the coat closet. 

“That was rather rude Master Dick. It’s not very gentlemanly to rifle through a guests belongings.”

“You don’t understand Alfred.” Dick shuffled his feet fighting the urge to apologize under the butler’s disappointed stare. “I’ve seen those bikes out on patrol, and the riders could be dangerous. I have to protect the family Alfred. You understand that.”

“Hm.” Alfred gave a resigned sigh as he closed the closet and stepped past Dick on his way to the kitchens. "I have done my duty and put our guests items away properly. I do hope to find them just as I left them when they are ready to depart.”

That was all the permission Dick needed before he wrenched open the door and set to work examining the items. The helmets were high end, durable and expensive with built in bluetooth system and radio, but otherwise unextraordinary. He ran his fingers across the face shield and around the lining looking for any sort of hidden technology, but he found nothing. The jackets were a thick polyester reinforced on the elbows, shoulders, and backs with extra padding. They were stylish but also practical obviously dressed for the slide. The material seemed to be waterproof and had several mesh joints that would allow for good ventilation. Well made, but nothing as technologically advanced as any of his family’s suits. As he tested the seams for any sort of hidden pockets or concealed weaponry he noticed the woman's name stitched in gold thread around the inner collars. Her designs then. 

He was just replacing the clothing, frustrated at his fruitless search, when Tim snagged him by the elbow and began to bodily drag him up the stairs muttering furiously the entire time. 

“What the hell Tim?” Tim didn't respond, still tapping away on his phone, not even looking up as they traversed the manor’s winding halls before eventually entering the young genius’ messy room. Jason was sprawled across Tim’s bed lazily tossing a discarded paper ball in the air while Damian sat backwards in Tim’s expensive office chair slowly swiveling side to side. 

“Drake said there’s some sort of emergen-what the fuck Drake?!” Damian scowled venomously up from his new position on the floor where Tim had dumped him unceremoniously from the chair mid sentence. 

Tim ignored the seething boy as he plopped onto his chair scooting close to the large monitor and setting to work opening tab after tab on his web browser. Dick’s eyes flickered across the screen as headline after headline flashed by. ‘Hawkmoth revealed!’ ‘Pictured above Adrien Agreste is escorted from his mansion by police as social services as his father Gabriel Agreste is taken into custody.’ ‘Fashion Recluse Gabriel Agreste Arrested for upwards three hundred counts of domestic terrorism.’ ‘Court grants legal emancipation to minor Adrien Agreste following historic Hawkmoth trial.’ ‘Adrien Agreste makes his return to the fashion world in first red carpet appearance since the arrest of his father Gabriel Agreste pictured above with Chloe Bourgeois and Marinette Dupain-Cheng co founders of new MDC Fashion House.’ 

“Hate to tell you Timmers,” Jason’s slow drawl was amused as he smirked at the still fuming Damian. “But if this is your big break in the Papillon case this kid was thoroughly investigated and cleared years ago. Also, the identity of Papillon as one Lila Rossi is a well known and published fact.” 

“Oh yeah, Jay?” Tim’s face was unamused as he twirled his way back around to face his brothers grabbing one of the many open energy drink cans from his desk as he turned and draining the warm contents without so much as a flinch. “So you’re all good with the fact that the son of a magical terrorist just moved to the same city said magical terrorist’s new protege is attacking? That’s gotta be a coincidence right? Oh, and how about he’s sitting downstairs right now ready to dress you for the Winter Gala? Hm?”

“What the fuck? Why did Bruce let that guy in our house?”

“The hell if I know!” Tim shouted back, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Kori already made best friends with his business partner that’s claiming to be his sister. You’ll get a kick out of this Jay. She’s your friend that you and Damian shared an oh so memorable elevator ride with.” 

“Wait, Tiny Rambo is working with the terrorist kid?” 

“That’s not all.” Dick added darkly as he leaned over Tim’s shoulder. “Tim pull up the video feed from the driveway and zoom in on those bikes.”

“Those are damn nice.” Jason whistled in appreciation standing from the bed to look at the high res footage.

“I ran into those bikes on patrol with the wingcycle a few weeks back well before the elevator incident. The tags were hidden, but that's definitely them. The riders match the general size of Agreste and Dupain-Cheng, and they were wearing the same gear. Those two outmaneuvered me and vanished completely.” 

“You’re telling me two fashion designers outrode you on a couple of standard street bikes?” Jason’s lips twitched a bit as he taunted Dick.

“The same fashion designer that took a bullet without flinching and grabbed the blade of a knife with zero hesitation.” Damian’s eyes were steel as he crossed his legs getting more comfortable. “They’re obviously accomplices to this Papillon, and they’ve managed to figure us out due to Grayson’s gross incompetence. This is a classic power play on their part. They’re letting us know what they know. Our only solution to this problem is to kill them both while they’re here.”

“Whoa!” Dick’s eyes bulged in disbelief, his head whipping around at Damian’s nonchalance. “Hold on baby bird. We most definitely are not committing murder in Wayne Manor.”

“As much as I hate to agree with Boy Wonder, he’s right. I”m sure people knew they were coming here tonight. It would be suspicious if they never left. We have to wait until they leave to take care of them. I recommend a quick swim off the Robert Kane Memorial bridge. Tragic motorcycle accident; you know how dangerous those things are. It’s a shame too I actually liked Tiny Rambo.”

“Jason! No!” Dick tugged on his short hair in exasperation as he tried to tamp down his brothers’ murderous tendencies. “Look, we can unpack all of that later, but these two are downstairs right now alone with Bruce and Kori. Let’s go play good host for now and find out exactly what we’re dealing with. Just don’t let your guard down.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The freshly dressed brothers entered the formal sitting room together where they found Kori rubbing her cheek against several different swatches of fabric, her face lit with pure delight.

“This is the softest thing I have ever felt! I wish for all of my clothing to be made of whatever it is!” 

Marinette was knelt by Bruce’s knee a tape measure in hand as she rattled off a list of numbers. Adrien seemed to be absentmindedly jotting all this down from his spot on the loveseat all the while handing Kori more fabric from a nearby bag for the alien woman to gush over. 

“I wish I were also getting the measurements today.” Kori sighed longingly looking over an open sketchbook that lay nearby on the floor. “I look forward to this dress so much.”

“Don’t worry Kori.” Marinette smiled softly up at the despondent woman. “Once the baby is here I can measure you for a whole wardrobe.”

Damian’s derisive snort was almost hidden by Kori’s delighted squeal. Almost. Adrien and Marinette’s eyes cut to them briefly before their easy smiles slipped back in place. 

“Just get here when you can boys.” Bruce chided dryly.

“Actually Mr. Wayne, they’re just in time. I’m ready if one of you are.” Marinette rocked back on her heels giving Bruce a quick thumbs up before turning her bright smile on the gathered brothers.

“Long time no see Rambo.” Jason grinned down at her brushing past Bruce to strike a pose in the middle of the room. 

“It’s nice to see you again Jason. You too Damian.” Her smile seemed sincere as she waved at the youngest Wayne with her unbandaged hand not seeming in the least bit phased by the boy’s curt nod. Dick was impressed; she was good. “You two haven’t been introduced to my brother Adrien yet.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” The man’s smile was equally friendly as he looked up from his notebook again. “Thank you for taking care of Mari during that attack. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.” 

‘Well she wouldn’t have been at all if it hadn’t been for them.’ Dick thought to himself with the barest grimace. ‘Unless the whole elevator plot had been some part of an elaborate set up to all this.’

“I think she would have been alright.” Jason smirked over his shoulder at the little designer measuring his neck. “She took care of herself just fine. I never got a chance to ask you about all of that by the way.” 

“Well, my mother, for starters. She practiced Shaolin Wushu when she was a little girl. When the akuma situation got really bad in Paris she made me learn the basics of it. She can still totally wreck me though. Oh! Not to mention the Ladybug and Chat Noir self defense videos they started showing back in collège. Mon Dieu, those were so cheesy!” Adrien seemed to share her mirth as the pair devolved into a fit of giggles.

“Marinette needed all the help she could get. To be honest I really wasn’t surprised she got caught up in an attack in Gotham already. She has the worst good luck I’ve ever seen, or the best bad luck maybe. She was always getting caught up in some sort of akuma’s plot. Her dad even got akumatized once because she asked Chat Noir out on a date and he turned her down!”

“Oh hush Adrien!” Marinette flushed red ignoring how every pair of eyes in the room was now watching her intently. “It wasn’t that funny. I was fourteen for goodness sake. Besides, Chat was a complete gentleman about the whole thing. Papa just overreacted.” 

“You’ve dealt with akuma a lot Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Bruce slipped into the conversation casually, his expression a carefully schooled mixture of interest and concern.

“Just Marinette is fine, but yes unfortunately. The arrondissement where we lived was sort of an akuma hot spot. Poor baby August and Monsieur Ramier were akumatized almost bi-weekly. I sometimes wondered if Gabriel kept a special akumatization calendar just for them.”

“Oh yes. I can see it now.” Adrien guffawed a bit and drew himself into a stiff posture adjusting a pair of imaginary glasses. “Nathalie, do remember to schedule my Wednesday akumatization of August. Mustn't forget the little tyke. Looking back I don’t think my father was quite the criminal mastermind he liked to think he was.” 

Tim, Dick, and Jason startled in shock at Adrien’s candid admission of his relation to the villain, earning Jason a pinch to his hip and a muttered ‘Be still’ from Marinette. Damian and Bruce held themselves together better, though their eyebrows did shoot up in identical expressions of surprise. Kori only looked confused. 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Adrien apologized, his face paling a few shades. “That was terribly inconsiderate of me I must have made you all uncomfortable. After my father was exposed I found the best way to deal with it was to be open about the entire situation. I was sure you all knew. I doubted you would let someone into your home that you hadn't thoroughly background checked Mr. Wayne.”

“I was aware.” Four pairs of eyes snapped to Bruce all of his sons pinning him with glares. The general consensus a ‘thanks for sharing dad’. “I just didn’t expect the topic to be breached so openly. However your background was spotless, and I know very well we cannot be held accountable for the decisions our family makes. Besides, Jagged sings your praises and it seems every client you work with comes away pleased. It would be foolish not to get myself some MDC exclusive apparel”

“Thank you sir.” Adrien’s lips quirked fondly. His shoulders had relaxed again his posture comfortable once more. “Honestly, I was hesitant when Mari and Chloe asked me to officially put my name on the MDC brand. I didn’t want to drag them down by association. The Agreste name really went through the ringer for a while there, but I’m hoping to change all of that. There was some initial flack of course, but nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“Also,” Marinette interjected “I feel like we should really clarify something about akuma. What you have here in Gotham is very different. Hawkmoth wanted to take Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous, but Papillon wants to kill them. Hawkmoth wasn’t akumatizing violent felons or other villains, he was akumatizing people who had spur of the moment lapses of emotion. You know, teething babies and people that were upset about spilling their coffee.”

“I can understand that.” Tim nodded seriously momentarily raising the mug he held clutched to his chest.

“As a result,” Marinette continued after sparing Tim a friendly eye roll. “Parisian akumatizations were far more frequent, but far less deadly. There were still dangerous of course, and there were occasional casualties depending on the akuma’s abilities, but most akuma weren’t looking to cause direct harm. I actually even went on a date with an akuma once.”

“Oh mon dieu! I forgot about Nathanael!” Adrien was practically howling with laughter. Marinette ignored hin scooting Jason aside and dragging Tim to the center of the room not saying a word as she fixed his slouching posture.

“Yeah laugh it up, but that might have actually been the nicest date I’ve ever been on.”

“Well, that’s just sad.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Marinette groaned in misery letting her head fall forward to thud against Tim’s chest. He immediately stiffened in surprise waiting for an attack to come, but it never did. Instead Marinette jumped back as if she had been scalded slapping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry Mr. Drake! That was completely unprofessional of me!” 

“S’fine.” Tim mumbled blushing as well when he noticed how the room’s attention had shifted to himself.

“Well!” Marinette cleared her throat and clapped her hands together to clear the tension. “That’s enough about us. Let’s get down to business.”

“To defeat the huns. Ow!” Adrien rubbed at his forehead where Marinette had pinged him directly between the eyes with a thimble. Kori tittered in delight whilst the brothers all exchanged confused looks. They really didn’t know what was happening anymore. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the consultation had been surprisingly mundane. Marinette already had several sketches prepared for each family member citing how Kori had sent her several pictures of them all as well as some notes on their style and color preferences. Dick made a mental note to have a very serious conversation with his wife about privacy as soon as their guests left. Still, he couldn’t deny the woman’s talent. The designs were all unique and the fabric samples she brought were high end. She even had several sketches for Kor’i to look over even though it would be some time until she was fitted. In just under an hour the two designers were all packed up and ready to go. 

“Oh please, do stay for dinner Mari!” Kori’s lip trembled with practiced perfection as she held her new friends’ hands between her own.

“I’m really sorry Kori. Another time I promise! We already have our own dinner reservations tonight.” 

“Another time.” Kori agreed with a forlorn smile. “I shall look forward to it then. Be safe friend Mari. It was wonderful to meet you as well new friend Adrien. Drive safely and send me the text when you arrive home.”

“So…” The door had barely shut behind them when Jason turned to Bruce with a raised brow. “When exactly were you going to tell us you invited a couple of terrorists over?”

The entire family was stunned when Kori whirled around and slapped Jason right across the cheek. 

“How dare you say such terrible things about my friends?! You do not know them at all Jason!” Kori's eyes glowed with her rage, but Jason didn’t back down.

“Oh, right. Because you do. You’ve what, texted the girl five times? I’m sure you’re best friends and she’s spilled all of her dark secrets by now. Silly me! What were you thinking giving out our gate code like that Kori?! What if they’re working for Papillon? They’re probably just using you to get close to us. You don’t really think it’s coincidence they suddenly decided to open up a boutique here right when Gotham gets targeted. Don’t be so damn naive!”

Dick was just about to shove Jason away from his wife when Bruce caught Jason’s arm in a firm hold. “Watch yourself Jason. Don’t ever think that I don’t know what’s going on in my city. I don’t believe in coincidences, but I do believe in innocence until proven guilty. So for now we will keep our potential friends close and our potential enemies closer. They just happen to be the same people at the moment.” 

“You all did not judge me because of the things my sister Komand’r did when she first arrived on Earth. I ask that you give my friends the same chance.” Kori’s voice wavered slightly as she spoke newly formed tears glistening in her eyes. Jason growled lowly snatching his arm away from Bruce and storming back inside the manor. The group flinched as he slammed the door rattling the glass panes.

“I could still go and knock their motorcycles into the river…”

“No Damian.” Tim, Dick, and Bruce all groaned in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this got long and nothing really even happened. So sorry for the delay folks it took me a bit to figure out which chapter I wanted to go up next. Hope you all enjoy!


	5. Riddler's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette hadn't considered that the Riddler might have been upset about her ruining one of his plans...she really should have.
> 
> TW: Parts of this chapter get really uncomfortable for Marinette if you are disturbed by mentions of claustrophobia, human remains, panic attacks, or anaphalactic shock consider skipping this one

Looking back later, Marinette could admit that this whole situation was one hundred percent her bad. To be fair everyone knew Marinette couldn’t be considered a functioning human until she had been awake for at least an hour and had one to two cups of coffee. So when the knocking at her balcony door woke her up in the dead of the night she hadn’t thought twice about stumbling over and flinging them open wide ready to give Chat Noir a long lecture about forgetting his house keys. If she had been more awake, she might have remembered that Adrien and Chloe were spending the night back in Paris with Luka and Kagami. She also might have remembered that if they had needed to come home for any reason they definitely would have just voyaged into the living area. None of this occurred to her sleep addled brain of course.

Instead she found herself standing on the balcony, in nothing but the oversized and threadbare Sailor Moon tee shirt Adrien had gifted her almost a decade ago, face to chest with a man in a vibrant kelly green suit. He looked about as stunned as she felt and the two stared at each other blinking in awkward silence for a long moment before the man reached up to adjust his well pressed violet tie.

“Well my dear, I’ll be quite honest this isn’t exactly how I’d planned for this to go. Truly I was hoping for something a bit more dramatic for our viewers. A squeal of terror maybe? ...no? Oh well, we work with what we have I suppose. Riddle me this Miss Dupain-Cheng. The more there is of me, the less you see. What am I? Query if you would be so kind.”

Marinette had time for one more slow confused blink before something collided hard with her temple and she was one again cocooned in blessed darkness. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim Drake tugged at his shaggy hair and gave an exhausted groan. He was pretty sure he was only about three google searches away from a full blown mental breakdown. It had been nearly two weeks since Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste had left Wayne Manor and he had been tirelessly researching the two from the moment their tail lights faded from sight. 

Most of the time when Tim was researching a target it involved a lot of deep digging, meticulous cross searching, and some less than legal information acquisition with Oracle’s assistance. This was the polar opposite. There was no shortage of information on the two; in fact Tim had more information than he really knew what to do with. 

Their lives were well documented online and he was able to find articles on the two and their third business partner, one Chloe Bourgeois, all the way back to their middle school years. 

He had found an early article where Marinette had designed a bowler that had been featured in a Gabriel fashion show modeled by Adrien. Shaky cell phone footage had also captured the moment the Bourgeois girl’s mother had been akumatized at that very fashion show and transformed Adrien into a solid gold statue. 

Another video featured all of them in a Clara Nightingale music video inspired by Ladybug and Chat Noir when they had been working as a duo. He had found where Marinette had been announced as Jagged Stone’s exclusive designer on the rockstar’s official fan page. 

As he continued to flip through the various articles featuring the young designers and their friends he began to feel a bit of a disconnect between the soft round faces on his screen and the professional adults who had been measuring him for his suit just two weeks ago. 

He had just made it to their school photos when things got interesting. Their private school appeared to have small classes, and the very last student pictured in their school year book was one Lila Rossi. He had of course already obsessively researched Rossi and had noted how she had been expelled from middle school and switched to homeschooling just two years before she escaped with the butterfly miraculous at just sixteen. At the time some middle school classmates hadn’t seemed relevant, but he was starting to think he might have overlooked a very important detail. 

He found an interview he had already watched, now looking it over with a critical eye. A young Ladybug was recounting the details of Hawkmoth’s defeat as well as Lila Rossi’s involvement with the villain. It ended with Ladybug turning stern blue eyes directly into the camera and officially declaring Lila Rossi as an enemy of Paris. The interviewer had been Nadja Chamack, a well known Parisian news anchor who was accompanied by another young girl. The girl was credited as junior journalist Alya Cesaire, creator of the Ladyblog, and you guessed it yet another classmate of Rossi. 

This of course led to a quick search of the Ladyblog and Cesaire herself which turned up the woman's recent wedding photos where she had married a man named Nino Lahiffe. The two had been clad in one of a kind MDC brand apparel, and at this point Tim honestly hadn't even been surprised to see Marinette, Adrien, and Chloe in the wedding party. Needless to say by now he had multiple files open detailing the MDC creators, Lila Rossi, and their assorted friends and family. 

Tim was more convinced than ever that the MDC founders were somehow involved with Rossi. There was simply no way this could all be a circumstantial. He just needed to find the last few missing pieces that would bring the puzzle together. 

He gave a short frustrated huff and cracked open another energy drink. He was almost ready to continue his deep dive when Kori’s anguished wailing sent him scrambling. He leapt to his feet and dashed towards Kori’s room nearly knocking over his desk and sending empty cans and mugs clattering to the ground. Kori’s due date was imminent and the Tameranean woman had recently been placed on bedrest by the family physician. Since then she had been plagued with near constant insomnia that kept her up through most of the night. Dick refused to leave her side and the family had taken to patrolling in shifts ensuring that one of them was always home with the couple in case baby Mar’i decided to make an impromptu debut. 

He was mentally running through all of the childbirth information he had absorbed over the last nine months while he ran. His eyes were wild in confusion when he skidded sideways into Kori and Dick’s bedroom. Dick held his wife's shuddering body pressed tightly to his chest while she continued to sob. His face was pinched as he looked up to meet Tim’s gaze. 

Tim still wasn’t sure what had caused Kori’s distress until an annoying jingle brought his attention to the bedroom tv. The screen was mostly dark, but a bright spot light was shining on a small figure in the middle of an empty stage. The person was tied to a chair, their body slumped forward and unmoving. A slow trickle of blood slid down their face from their dark hairline to drip slowly onto their exposed collarbone staining the oversized shirt that hung loosely off their small frame. 

“Welcome back lovely ladies and gentleman of Gotham. It’s been some time since we’ve all spoken and let me be the first to welcome you all back to Gotham’s number one game show The Riddle Factory!” The Riddler slid into frame with a mocking bow and tip of his hat. His grin stretched impossibly wide as he reached out to grasp his hostage by the chin and tilt their face into the camera’s view. “Tonight we have a very special guest joining us. Let’s all give a very warm, or rather cold, welcome to Gotham’s newest celebrity, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng! What do you say we give her a little wakeup call folks?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette choked and spluttered on the wave of icy water that washed over her head. She blinked furiously against the heavy droplets still clinging to her lashes and obscurinh her vision, but she couldn’t make out anything against the bright stage lighting glaring straight into her face. She grunted when the hooked end of a metal cane caught the underside of her jaw forcefully jerking her gaze upwards. Her eyes nearly crossed as she attempted to focus on the shape of the man standing over her. Her memories of the balcony rushed back all at once and she finally recognized the Riddler’s grinning face. 

“Rise and shine my dear! Your public awaits you!” The cane that had been propped under her chin vanished causing her head to fall sharply from the sudden lack of support and sending a fresh bolt of pain shooting through her skull. “I was just welcoming our loyal viewers back to another riveting installment of The Riddle Factory. We’ve been on a bit of a… let’s say hiatus since Batman attempted to cancel us last season, but I simply could not pass up the opportunity to get to know you Miss Dupain-Cheng."

"You see ladies and gents, this little lady made the unfortunate mistake of interfering with one of my glorious plans. Now, normally I would just kill you for something like this my dear, but it seems you made quite the impression on Echo. She seems to have grown a bit of a soft spot for you despite your little… transgression. So I’ve decided to give you a chance to win your life. A bit of a gauntlet if you will. Simply solve a series of riddles. Succeed and you shall live. Fail and you shall die. Quite simple really. Perhaps, if you’re as good as my girl says, there may even be a job in it for you; we could call you Quiz.”

Marinette flinched as the sudden tinny roar of a pre recorded audience blared to life echoing through the empty space. Now that her eyes had adjusted she could see past the bright stage lighting. She was in a theater of some kind; the first several rows were filled with a variety of stuffed animals, mannequins, and even blow up dolls all fitted with tiny speakers that seemed to be playing the cheering audio. 

“Hey Sugar Tits.” Marinette yelped when she was lifted off from the chair by her upper arms. The ropes that had been restraining her fell pooling around her feet, cut while she had been distracted. She whipped her head back and forth taking in the leering faces of Echo on Query. Echo’s smile was disturbingly friendly as she reached out to pinch her cheek fondly. “I missed ya! Don’t worry, the first one’s real easy. You’ll nail it.”

“Ah ah! Echo, no hints. You know the rules. Now, there’s no time to waste Miss Dupain-Cheng. Let’s get started.” Marinette squirmed and attempted to dig her heels into the polished wood of the theater stage, but Echo and Query only laughed and lifted her completely off the ground. The Riddler continued his speech not paying her struggle any mind. “I know you’re new here and may not be familiar with our little game so I’ll explain the rules for you Miss Dupain-Cheng. Now, normally a guest would simply have to solve a single riddle. However, since this entire broadcast is dedicated to you my little starlet, we’ll be doing things a bit differently. Let’s see now… it took me five days to get my lovely ladies out of police custody so five riddles seems perfectly fair."

"This first one is practically a freebie so you can get a feel for things. After all, I’m nothing if not a gentleman. Riddle me this Miss Dupain-Cheng. He who built it has no need for it, he who buys it does not want it, and who he needs it will never know. What is it?”

Marinette gasped kicking her legs harder as a second stage light illuminated a casket that had been set up onstage. The Riddler’s amused grin stretched wider as he opened the heavy wooden lid to show off the rich velvet interior. 

“A coffin!”

“Correct Miss Dupain-Cheng! It’s very easy you see." He clapped his hands in apparent glee walking up to her and retrieving a small go pro camera from his jacket pocket. "I’ll just slip this over your head now and our viewer can have a birds eye view of your journey. There! Ladies, if you would be so kind?”

Marinette grunted as she was flung headfirst into the coffin. The back of her head bounced solidly against the thick wooden casing despite the thick plush. Her vision swam for just a split second before the lid was slammed down and she was plunged into blackness again. She immediately began to struggle pressing against the lid as hard as she could, but she couldn’t get any leverage in the confined space. She let out a small disappointed whine when she began to hear heavy hammering from outside. 

“Don’t be so sad my dear. Games are meant to be fun! Just four more to go, and each riddle you solve brings you one step closer to freedom. Now, that’s enough dilly dally. Let’s continue shall we? Riddle me this. It was very dark in the coffin, there was no electricity. The girl had no lights, candles, or lanterns, but she could read just fine. How?"

"Query, turn on the gas. Don’t take this personally Miss Dupain-Cheng, just a little motivation to get your brain working. After all, it could take up to five hours to suffocate in there under normal circumstances, and we just do not have that kind of time. I simply can’t give you any more hints, but I will say hydrogen sulfide works much quicker.”

Panic tore through Marinette as the soft hissing sound began by her ear and the faint beginnings of noxious fumes tickled her nose. She could feel Tikki shift nervously beneath her oversized sleep shirt. She had been so overwhelmed that she hadn’t even thought about the little goddess until now. She couldn’t help but be at least a little comforted by her presence. Even if she couldn’t exactly transform on live tv. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim hadn’t wasted any time making his way down to the Batcave and pulling the shows live stream up on one of the many screens. Oracle had been in his ear immediately and together the two of them were tapping away at their supercomputers searching for any way to track down Riddler. 

Batman, Robin, and Red Hood had scattered from their locations and were already scouring Riddler’s favorite haunts around Gotham. Nightwing had taken to streets as well, Kori would not be consoled until every available hero was searching for her friend. It had taken both Tim and Dick to convince her that it would be better for one of them to remain and search from the Batcave. 

The Tameranean woman was currently set up next to him in a cushy ergonomic chair. She refused to release her tablet and had been watching Marinette non stop since the show had begun. Tim had tried multiple times to get her to sleep or to at least turn off the broadcast, but she refused. She said she would not leave her friend alone. 

Tim squinted at the footage rewatching the show from the beginning in a slowed down frame by frame searching for any clues to the Riddler’s location and praying the show was actually being live streamed as the rogue had claimed. His eyes continually darted between the frame by frame and the live video he had pulled up on another screen. The view had now switched over to the camera attached to Marinette’s neck. The night vision was grainy, but he could make out her small hands desperately feeling around the edges of her coffin prison. The audio picked up the soft hiss of the gas as well as Marinette’s ragged breathing. 

There was no way to know how much hydrogen sulfide Riddler was pumping into that coffin, but he knew it didn’t take much to be fatal. Suddenly Marinette quit struggling her hands becoming very still as they came to rest on a small area near the top of the coffin’s lid. He watched her fingers trace the same area several times, before she gasped and whispered excitedly.

“...braille?”

“That’s right! The girl could read in the dark because she knew how to read braille. I even made sure to translate it to French for your benefit. How lucky that you decided to learn to read braille from your friend Miss Tsurugi. The article you wrote about how you and Miss Bourgeois learned it together to surprise Miss Tsurugi’s mother on their wedding day was just heartwarming.”

Marinette didn’t bother to respond, her fingertips fluttering across the small area of the lid over and over while she continued to murmur under her breath in soft French. 

“Le bouton...derrière ton... pied.” Tim watched as she stilled suddenly. He couldn’t see her feet from the camera angle, but he could hear her shuffling them frantically. Then, there was a small but audible click. Marinette gave a small cheer of triumph that morphed into a squeal of terror as the floor gave out beneath her and she was sent tumbling down. 

She landed with a clatter, the audio going eerily silent for just a moment before Marinette’s hysterical shrieking peaked the audio of the camera around her neck. Kori’s echoing scream rang in his other ear. He watched as the dim night vision camera finally focused to reveal Marinette desperately trying to dig herself out of a giant pile of bones. A second overhead camera flared to life giving a top down view of crying woman.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears burned her eyes again as she struggled in the pile of remains. She could swear the skeletal hands were snatching at her skin and clothes trying to drag her back down into the mass. 

“Do stop screaming now Miss Dupain-Cheng. All of your new friends are quite dead, I assure you. Nothing to be ashamed of my dear, the fear of death is a rather common one for us mortals you know. I'm sorry it's not quite as impressive as the Catacombs of Paris, but I did the best I could on short notice. It was quite the expedition bringing them all on a field trip with us here from the Gotham Cemetery mausoleums, but I pride myself on realism. I always go the extra mile for my fans you know. Best to quiet down now or you won’t hear your next riddle... there now. That's a good girl. Riddle me this, I don’t have eyes, though once I did see. I once had thoughts, but now I’m white and empty. What am I? Oh, and of course a little motivation.” 

A loud electric popping filled the room, a panel on one of the walls flared to life, electricity arcing from the exposed wiring. The walls on either side of the room gave a horrible mechanical screech before they began to slowly inch towards her. This man was insane! 

Her breath was quick and gasping now and she could feel her tenuous control beginning to slip away. So many bodies. So many dead people. Is this what the streets would look like if she ever failed? If the miraculous cure didn’t work one day and she couldn’t bring them back. She imagined skin on the closest skeletons and suddenly it was her teammate's broken bodies lying all around her. Chat's lifeless eyes staring past her glazed over in death. Rena's jawless mouth gaping up her.

A sharp pain in her ribcage startled her just before she fell into hysteria. Did Tikki just BITE her? It didn’t matter right now. She had to calm down. She had to get back in control. She needed a focus object. 

Her heart sank as her eyes darted around the room. Nothing but bones. Fine, it was fine she could do this. She took a deep breath in through her nose and released it through her mouth doing her best to ignore how the taste of decay coated her tongue. She found a femur near her right hand. It was very long, the person it belonged to must have been quite tall. A long fracture spiralled down from one end. She remembered from a college anatomy class that the femur was the strongest bone in the human body and noted that the person must have been in some sort of horrible accident to have broken it in such a manner. It was bleached a pristine white so it must have been very old… 

A skull! She was looking for a skull, an old one. Eyes that were no more, empty where it had once been full, and bleached white. A loud crunching behind her spurred her into motion as the closing walls shattered some of the more fragile pieces of bone. She began to dig furiously tossing and sweeping bones this way and that while she searched for a skull. 

“Well, you certainly seem motivated all of a sudden. Did you solve your riddle? Be a dear and share it with the kids at home won’t you?”

“A skull!” Marinette shouted back at the man afraid he may just slam the walls on her if she refused him.

“Very good! I told you this was easy. Hurry and find it though, you are still on a timer you know.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin reported from Gotham Cemetery in record time, and confirmed the many mausoleums had been broken open and robbed. Tim and Oracle both narrowed their searches to the Old Gotham area. It was unlikely the Riddler’s henchmen could have moved such a large amount of bodies very far without gathering attention. The two had agreed that the stage looked real and was most likely not something that Riddler’s flunkies could have thrown together themselves. Oracle was cross checking images from the feed with the city’s architectural archives searching through auditoriums, theaters, performing arts centers, and even schools. Meanwhile he worked quickly to complete a list of every possible location filtering them to his brothers and father to search. 

He was doing his best to ignore the distressed noises Kori kept making, but he almost fell out of his chair when she gave a high pitched squeal. His eyes glued back to the live stream expecting to find Marinette crushed between the heavy walls. He breathed a sigh of relief noting that she still appeared to be safe and whole. She had actually pulled a skull from the pile of bones and was holding it high over her head in triumph. She turned it over in her hands frantically before stopping to bring it to her face and closely inspect the mandible. He could just barely make out some sort of symbols etched into the bone through the camera. 

He didn't have time to magnify the screen before Marinette was a flurry of motion again wading desperately through the waist high mound of bones until she was next to the sparking panel. She squinted against the bright sparks and gritted her teeth hissing in pain as she forced her hands through the arcs to press the skull against the panel. 

Tim could see the electricity pop and burn at her arms, but she continued to twist the skull until it appeared to glow bright with electricity, completing the interrupted circuit. The walls squealed again as they ground to a halt. Marinette whimpered, snatching her hands back to her chest trying to soothe her blistered fingertips. 

“Bravo Marinette! May I call you Marinette? Your surname is quite a mouthful dear. How convenient that our rich fellow there had his teeth replaced with gold in the 1800’s and that graverobbers must have overlooked them for all these years. Just conductive enough to complete that circuit and save your skin. I do wish you would have vocalized your process while you worked. You really must be more considerate of our audience at home. Regardless, that’s three down. You’re doing quite well, but time is short and the show must go on. Still, I think you should be rewarded for making it so far.” 

Riddler smiled through the hole in the stage floor tossing down a rope ladder that bounced off the top of Marinette’s head. Marinette jumped when the walls began to move once again. She clutched the rope and shimmied up desperately while Riddler just cackled away. 

“She just finished her third riddle.” Tim exhaled in relief giving his family the update over their comms. 

“Great news Red. Also, I’ve got a uh… new problem.”

“Go ahead Hood.” Tim’s brows furrowed at Jason’s hesitation. 

“Right. So I found some of the Paris Heros, most of them actually. Chat Noir, Licorne, Viperion, and Ryuuko just hopped out of a voyage portal near the clock tower and they all look PISSED. Ryuuko just took off in a literal goddamn bolt of lightning, and the rest of them are hot on her trail. I’m not sure where they’re going, but they’re going there fast.”

“Does that direction happen to be the same as the Pinkney Theater?" Oracle’s voice was grim over the rapid tapping of her keyboard. Two pictures appeared on the Batcomputer’s large screen. A still frame of Marinette’s struggling body as she was dragged to her coffin side by side with another photo from a stage performance of Wicked. The chandelier and unique carving of the stage’s filigree was a match. “Looks like there was a fire backstage there last year and the theater has been closed until the city can fit its repairs in the budget.”

“Stick close to them, Red Hood. We’re all on our way to you.” Tim noted the dull roar of the Batmobile’s engine over Bruce’s gruff voice. He frowned as he pulled up a top down grid of the city noting where all of his family's gps trackers were relative to the theater. Robin and Red Hood were going to beat Batman and Nightwing by several minutes. He just hoped they could get there before the Paris Heros tore Riddler apart. 

How did they know where she was anyways? He remembered how Adrien had joked about her asking Chat Noir on a date. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, he couldn’t even begin to count the number of women and men who had propositioned him for dates and more while he was out patrolling the city. He was starting to wonder if maybe Chat hadn’t actually turned her down after all. 

In his research he had learned that Chloe had gotten married three years ago to an olympic fencer and Adrien had apparently been in a long-term committed relationship with some French record label executive for several years now. He'd been surprised to note that he hadn't turned up any juicy romance gossip in his thorough search of Marinette. Could she actually be romantically involved with Chat Noir? More and more mental threads were connecting in his mind as he watched Echo and Query pull Marinette back up through the stage’s trapdoor slapping the woman on the back in congratulations. Just who in the hell was Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re a natural Quiz!” Marinette found herself blinking up Echo’s feral grin as the woman hoisted her through the hole in the stage. Query slapped her hard across the back with an excited whoop. “Best interview I’ve ever seen! You, me, and Query are gonna be holding this whole city hostage by this time next week. Just you wait!” 

Marinette grunted, stumbling from the force of Query’s congratulatory thump. Before she had a chance to regain her footing she was shoved roughly back into the chair she had woken up bound to. The women didn’t replace her restraints, but they kept their hands on her shoulder. Their smiles remained encouraging, but their grip was tight enough to convey the unspoken threat. 

Riddler approached grinning excitedly as he slipped the camera from around her neck and situated it on the lapel of his suit focused straight on her. A quick glance behind the man confirmed that the television camera was still there as well, its red recording light blinking cheerily in the dim theater. 

Marinette flinched and screwed her eyes shut when the man moved suddenly reaching into the pocket of his pantsuit. She held her breath waiting for whatever new manner of torture he was about to pull out. Instead there was a light crinkling of cellophane by her ear. She cracked one eye open, catching sight of Riddler's amused smile. He brought his hand back in front of her face showing off the individually packaged macaron.

“My dear, I said you deserve a reward remember? I made sure to get your favorite dessert. A honey lavender macaron. Quite a unique flavor I must say, rather mild. I expected someone who was raised in a bakery to have more of a sweet tooth.” The man shook the small bag in front of her face again, the teasing smile still playing at his lips.

“Oh, um. No thank you.” Marinette twisted her hands in her lap wincing and squirming uncomfortably when Echo and Query dug their fingers deep into her shoulders. 

“I really must insist.” Riddler’s smile never faltered. He only tsked a few times before bringing his cane to her face. She jumped in surprise when he clicked a button and the iconic question mark topper flipped open on a hinge revealing the dark barrel of a gun. "It's terribly rude to turn down a gift you know."

Marinette gulped as he placed the barrel right between her eyes. Her fingers trembled while she unwrapped the offered cookie and brought it up to her quivering lips. She had to admit it was well made, no Tom and Sabine creation, but it was airy and light. The honey and lavender flavors were well developed, but something was just a bit...off. She had just taken her second nibble, rolling the cream around her tongue trying to analyze the flavors, when the itching began around her lips. She dropped the last bite with a gasp watching it crumble on the ground. 

“Ah, I see you found the extra ingredient I included. Avocado, such an unusual allergy. I read up on it a bit, and it usually causes only a mild reaction in most people. A shame that you’re not most people, Marinette. Yes, the nurses transcript from Hospital de Jesus in Mexico City stated that your friend Miss Bourgeois was inconsolable when they brought you into the ER in full anaphylaxis. Almost done in by an avocado salad. At least you found out though and now you carry your epi pen everywhere you go. You’ll have to thank Query for remembering to grab it out of your medicine cabinet. In fact, it’s your reward for answering my next riddle. Don’t worry I’ve decided to make it very easy. I’m rooting for you after all, Marinette. Riddle me this, what’s harder to catch the faster you run?”

Marinette tried to drag in deep lungfuls of air through her nose. Panic invaded her mind when she felt her throat beginning to swell. She was going to die. On live television. Her hand’s shook violently as she raised them to her face noting how the large red splotches were already appearing on her forearms. She had to do it. She had to transform, or she was going to die. 

“Tik...ki…”

“Mmmm, sorry Marinette.” Riddler made a show of cupping his hand around his ear and leaning into her face. In that moment she felt pure hatred for the man. “I can’t quite hear you. You’ll have to speak up if you want that epinephrine.”

“S-spots…” Marinette gagged on her tongue swallowing hard as she continued to try and call on her transformation. “C-cant.... breathe.”

“Very good Marinette! Your breath! I knew you had it in you.” The Riddler’s face was practically elated as he produced her epi pen from his pocket with a flourish. He popped the cap off and jammed it into her thigh with sick sort of glee. He held it still for a few seconds patting at her knee in mock sympathy while she struggled to get her breathing under control. “Though, I feel this one may have been a bit too obvi-”

The man was cut short when a pair of shining knuckle dusters connected with his jaw crunching loudly and sending him sprawling across the stage. Licorne now stood in front of Marinette, her nostrils flaring in rage.

Echo and Query released their grips snarling at the heroine and reaching for the submachine guns strapped to their thighs. They never got a chance to raise their weapons. A strong gust of wind swept through the theater and twisted into a small tornado. The two women were lifted off their feet and flung straight through the camera sending them both into the front rows of the theater. The twister disappeared revealing Ryuuko crouched on the edge of the stage, her lips curled up to reveal her sharpened teeth. Marinette couldn't help but notice how dazzling her glittering gold obi was under the bright stage lights.

For a second Marinette could swear she was floating before she realized her exhausted body had been lifted by a pair of strong arms. Her head lolled back when she felt herself being cradled against a firm chest. She smiled up at Viperion’s familiar slitted blue eyes watching her from beneath his flared hood. 

“J'ai ta mélodie.”

Chat’s worried face appeared over Viperion's shoulder. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears as they roved over her swollen face. She could feel his clawed fingers trembling against her cheek. Marinette managed to muster what she hoped was a reassuring smile reaching out to grasp his hand and press it softly against her face.

“I’m... alright now... Chaton.”

“I’m getting her to Gotham General. You guys finish up.” Viperion tucked her even closer against him turning a final icy gaze on Riddler’s still body. He let out a small hiss, barely audible through the black mask tugged over his mouth and nose. Then the two were gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim’s eyes were wide as he watched the last remaining screen. The go pro Riddler attached to his suit had somehow remained clipped in place when his body had slid across the stage. Tim had seen Echo and Query’s bodies fly by, tossed as if they were little more than rag dolls. The audio had been soft since the roar of the tornado disappeared. He hadn’t been able to make out the few uttered words only able to tell they were spoken in soft French. Then, Chat Noir stepped into the frame. 

The cat hero’s expression was nothing short of furious. His neon green eyes reflected the light of the camera lens and Tim felt a shiver creep up his spine. When Chat Noir was finally standing over Riddler he snarled viciously.

“Cataclysme…”

“Hood, I hope you’re close.”

“Less than one!”

“That might be too late…”

“Well, if it isn’t Paris’ finest. Not who I was expecting, but it’s wonderful to meet you. Whatever have you done with Marinette? She owes me one last riddle you kn-.”

Riddler choked on his last words when Licorne’s heeled boot stamped down hard on his throat. Chat had crouched down over the gasping man now, and the bubbling black energy of the cataclysm filled the screen. Only Chat’s glowing green eyes pierced through the swirling pitch inches from the still recording go pro.

“Show’s over.”

Tim blinked at the black screen as the feed cut instantly. He rolled back in his chair exhaling deeply. What the fuck had just happened?

"Tim?"

Tim gave a startled yelp at Kori's soft voice behind him. He had honestly forgotten she was there.

"I'm afraid the excitement may have been too much for me after all." Tim spun his chair in confusion just about to ask Kori to clarify when he noticed the puddle under her chair. His eyes blew wide as he looked between the ever growing puddle and Kori's twisted face. "I believe it is, as you boys have been saying, the baby time." 

"Oh shit! Guys you better hurry up it's baby time! Alfred, I need one of the cars down here yesterday!"

"What?!" Dick's strangled shout clipped the audio, but Alfred paid him no mind. 

"Already on it Master Timothy. I'll be down with the town car shortly. I'll also go ahead and place a call to Gotham General and get Miss Kori's doctor on standby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll when I say this chapter was like pulling teeth. I knew what I wanted to happen but getting it all out there about killed me. At the same time it also wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't get anything else done until I finished it. I'm still not sure its 100% where I wanted it so it may get an edit later. This one got away from me and got a little long, but I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> My randomly assigned homeland security agent reading my search history for writing this chapter probably like >_>


	6. Fright Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is trying to recover at the hospital, but it seems Papillon wasn't a fan of The Riddle Factory's grand finale.
> 
> *TW: This is a fairly violent chapter. There are mentions of blood, gore, and death. If any of these things bother you then you're gonna want to skip out on this one.

The first thing Marinette recognized when she woke up was the gentle plucking of a kalimba. A kalimba she was intimately familiar with, having purchased the beautiful purple-heart instrument for Luka on a whim some years ago while strolling along the streets of Cape Town. Luka had taken a shine to the small thumb piano immediately, and these days it rarely left his person. The guitar would always be his true love, but the kalimba had carved out a special place in his heart. Plus it was way easier to carry around. He was humming the simple tune, one of her favorites, and Marinette found herself rasping along when he reached the chorus.

“...parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.” 

The music stopped with a sudden off key twang. Marinette smiled, cracking her eyes open to find Luka hovering over her, his face pinched in worry. 

“Hey Luka.” Her voice cracked on his name and she found a straw pressed to her lips almost immediately. She took a few greedy swigs relishing the feel of cold water on her abused throat. 

“You scared us Melody.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Marinette shifted scooting slowly into a sitting position while Luka adjusted the hospital bed for her. She felt a sharp pinch in her inner elbow and didn’t even have to look down to know there was an IV there, most likely pumping her with cortisone, antihistamines, and probably some more epinephrine if she had to guess. The small prongs of the plastic oxygen tube irritated her nostrils as she moved, but she didn’t bother adjusting it. “How long have I been out?”

“Only about an hour. You reacted well to the drugs so they moved you out of the ER and into your own room just a little bit ago. They want to monitor you for at least eight hours.” 

“Where is everyone?”

“Still with that lunatic.” Luka tilted his head towards the muted television in the room displaying live coverage from outside the Pickney Theater. “Don’t worry, they didn’t kill him. I imagine he’ll be eating through a straw for a while though.”

“How did you guys even manage to find me?” Marinette frowned her nose wrinkling “Did Chloe actually chip me? I thought Adrien was joking about that.”

“Well, Alya for starters. She called Adrien in full blown hysterics. She has her phone set to get notifications for all breaking news in Gotham, not just akumas. She and Nino wanted to come, but Chloe already had a voyage portal open back in your flat. You actually need to call her because she has not stopped blowing up my phone. She’s called eighty six times Melody.” 

“That’s Alya for you… but how did you actually find me?” 

“I showed them.” Marinette’s eyes flitted down to find Mullo curled up on her chest snuggled into the scratchy hospital gown. Her giant pink eyes were hooded with exhaustion, but her smile was pure relief. Tikki and Sass were there as well, curled protectively around the obviously weary mouse. 

“It’s a good thing you decided to start letting everyone stay out of the miracle box Melody. They were all worked up into a frenzy when we made it back through the portal. Apparently, the second Riddler and his lackeys took off with you Mullo was after them. She split herself and followed them so she could tell us how to find you.” Luka reached into his jacket pocket producing a vending machine bag of popcorn which he opened and presented to Mullo. “She really wore herself out. She’s already had one bag.”

“Oh, Mullo.” Marinette had to blink back tears as she scooped the little kwami into her bandaged hands and planted a kiss on her tiny forehead. “You know how dangerous it is for you to use your powers without your miraculous.”

“I was so scared you were going to die Marinette. I had to try.” Mullo gripped Marinette’s nose tightly between her paws hiccuping a little as she fought back her own unshed tears. Tikki and Sass had also floated up to press themselves against her cheeks. “The things that man did to you were so terrible.”

Marinette was just about to squeeze them all in a tight embrace when the world around them seemed to shudder. She blinked a few times trying to clear her vision that was suddenly obscured by television static. Even when the static vanished the world appeared grainy as if she was viewing it through a filter. She had just met Luka’s confused gaze when the small wall mounted television abruptly flared to life at max volume. She flinched when The Riddle Factory’s lively jingle blared through the speakers and the show’s giant bubble letter logo bounced across the screen. Partway through the intro animation the music suddenly changed to minor key and the fun bubble lettering dissolved and melted across the screen leaving it empty and black. 

Marinette jumped clutching the kwami to her chest when two eerie faces flashed into frame without warning, so close to the screen they appeared to be pressing at the very glass. The faces were deathly white with empty black eyes that zoomed and shuttered like camera lenses. Reels of overdeveloped reels of film fell from their heads in strange mockery of hair. 

“Hello Gotham, we are Fright Night.” The two voices spoke as one overlapping each other like a television on delay while all four camera-like eyes darted about madly, zooming and clicking, never focusing completely in one spot. “We weren’t finished with our show yet Marinette. Don’t worry though loyal viewers, the pesky heroes that interrupted us have been taken care of, and guess what? Turns out Papillon is a big fan, and she says the show must go on!” 

The large windows of the hospital room seemed to almost buzz for a moment before flashing as if a television channel had been changed. The glowing city skyline vanished before their eyes and heavy rain now spattered against the suddenly black panes. A bright arc of lightning lit the sky revealing the hospital was now perched precariously high on a cliff top overlooking an inky black ocean surging violently below. 

“There. Now we won’t be disturbed. Oh, Marinette! We know you’re here somewhere.” The two headed creature cooed bringing their long spindly fingers up to tap at the glass. “Where are you hiding Quiz? Eddie didn’t get to give you your last riddle. Don’t worry we have plenty of friends to help us find you. Oh and Quiz… it’s a real shame you don’t like horror movies.” 

The akuma laughed loudly as it jerked its two faces quickly out of frame, the screen returning to black. Only a faint buzzing indicated the television was still on. The silence lasted only a minute before screams burst to life all around them. Marinette was on her shaky feet in an instant snatching the IV from her arm as she stood. She teetered almost immediately struck by a nauseating bout of vertigo. Luka’s arm was around her waist to steady her before she even realized she had almost fallen.

“Marinette, no.”

“We have to go to Luka.” She pursed her lips and pushed herself back up to her feet. “You heard what they said. We’re the only ones here.”

“She’ssss right Luka. We must.” Sass' tail curled around Luka’s wrist near his bracelet giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

“You’re both right.” Luka’s eyes slid shut and he drew a deep breath in through his nose. He held it for a few seconds before finally exhaling through his mouth in a long sigh. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Noted.” Marinette’s eyes found Tikki once again consoling Mullo’s drooping form on the bed. “Tikki?”

“Of course Marinette.” Tikki’s indigo orbs burned with determination as she gave Mullo a final squeeze and floated up to her chosen’s face. “Let’s get that akuma.”

“Marinette!” Mullo squeaked in protest floating up with Tikki. “Take me with you too! Luka has my necklace I can help.” 

“Mullo, no. You’re exhausted.”

“So are you!” Mullo’s cheeks puffed in defiance as she zipped into the pouch of Luka’s hoodie and retrieved her choker artfully dodging Luka’s grasp. She held out the necklace forcefully to Marinette, her whiskers trembled with her resolve. “I want to help you, my Guardian. I can’t forgive what they did to you.”

“Alright.” Marinette sighed and grudgingly took the necklace sparing Mullo one final tap to her snout before she clasped it around her neck. “Only if we don’t have any choice alright? Tikki! Spots on!”

“Sass! Scales slither!”

Ladybug smiled as she felt her magical suit encase her body in a soothing cocoon. Her exhausted muscles were supported and cushioned and she instantly felt stronger, but nowhere near full strength. It actually felt a little bit like being a teenager again with just the barest grip on her magic. Mullo gave her a final delighted chirp and kissed her cheek before disappearing into one of the pockets of her spotted jacket.

“I think you might have more of an everyday ladybug today instead of a miraculous one Viperion.”

“I think you’re always miraculous Ladybug, but I think I will go ahead and set us a point here...just to be safe of course.” Viperion shot her a quick wink and tapped at the bangle on his wrist. 

“Of course.” Ladybug stuck her tongue out at the snake hero as she made her way to the room door and peeked surreptitiously into the hallway. She had barely cracked it an inch before squealing in alarm and slamming the door shut on the rotting hand that had reached in after her. She felt all of the blood drain from her face as the door severed the hand at the wrist and the appendage fell to the floor. Bile rose in her throat and she retched watching the fingers continue to curl and flex even as the skin sloughed off the bones. 

“Uh… Bug?” 

Ladybug gagged again turning to face Viperion who hadn’t seemed to notice the zombified hand flopping around by the door. Instead his pale face was turned to the still buzzing television where a deceptively cheerful bright red balloon was slowly floating out of the screen. 

“Viperion… remind me to never do another interview again.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He still wasn't exactly sure how had lost Nightwing in the confusion since the akuma outbreak. One second they had been pacing outside labor and delivery waiting for the doctor to call Dick back, then the waiting room television had flicked on and all hell had broken loose. He would never forget the stricken look on Dick’s face when his brother had finally managed to wrench open the sealed operating room door. 

It had been pure carnage. The remains of the doctor and nurse that had been in the room were splattered across the walls and Kori’s lifeless body had been draped across the table, her vacant eyes open in shock while a hulking creature devoured her. A single singe mark near the television was the only indication she had tried to fight back. Dick had flung himself recklessly at the monster tackling it to the floor with a howl of agony. 

The creature had been just about to sink its toothy maw into Dick when Tim recognized it. He felt the briefest millisecond of disbelief before he grabbed for his concealed utility belt hitting the ultrasonic beacon there. The high pitch sound waves echoed through the room causing the monster to howl in pain and thrash. The heavy plates covering its head lifted revealing the soft vulnerable flesh beneath. Tim had let Dick slam his fists into the alien's carcass long after the creature was well and dead. Pouring out all of his rage and grief on the mutilated carcass. Eventually thoughhe had to pull him away afraid Dick might lose himself completely to his anguish.

“It’s an akuma Dick! Come on! You’ve got to snap out of it! Ladybug can fix all of this, but we have to stop the akuma!”

They had lost Alfred in the hallway outside NICU. He may have been an ex special operations executive, but the aging man hadn’t been a match for the shambling swarm of zombies that had been feasting on the helpless newborns. Acrid bile burned his throat and tears stung Tim’s eyes as he dragged Dick towards the elevator. They could fix this. He repeated to himself. Ladybug could fix all of this. He chanted over and over as he tried not to remember the squelching sounds Alfred’s body had made as it was torn in half. They just had to stop the akuma. 

Then Dick was gone and he was alone. He wasn’t sure what had happened. They had shucked their civilian outer wear in a nondescript broom closet taking a moment to breathe and plan their next move when Nightwing’s body was pulled through the a/c vent above with no warning. Neither hero had seen the long creeping vine wrapping around his leg until it was too late. So now it was just him. 

The squeal he let out when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle and drag him to the ground was far from manly. He rolled on his back in a smooth motion and attempted to land a swift kick to his assailant. He blinked in surprise when they easily caught his heavy booted foot in their black gloved hand with a resounding smack. His eyes traveled up the arm of the familiar red and black spotted jacket until he met Ladybug’s unamused glare just as her eyes widened in alarm. 

“Roll to the left!”

He didn’t argue rolling with her just in time to narrowly avoid the machete that bounced off the tiled floor just where his head had been. Her slim hand was already up around his wrist dragging him to his feet and down the hallway. 

“Throw your napalm gel at it already!” She shouted back at him glancing back over her shoulder at the lumbering figure that seemed to be gaining on them despite not running.

“How do you know I have that?” He knew he had never spoken to her about the napalm pellets stashed away in his belt. In fact, he may be the only person in the world that knew about the experimental gel stored away in his belt. They’d never been used in combat as they were ethically… questionable at best.

“Just do it!”

There wasn’t time to argue. He pulled one of the pellets free and threw it straight at the giant of a man pursuing them. He felt a guilt begin to settle in his stomach as the pellet collided with the dingy hockey mask where it bust and ignited. The agonized screaming the man let out would haunt his dreams he knew. Ladybug didn’t so much as flinch at the sound. She never looked back, keeping his wrist firmly in her hand as she continued to drag him down the hallway. Finally, she darted through a door and they burst into an empty stairwell descending a few flights until they nearly bowled over Viperion who was crouched on the floor checking over an obviously shell shocked Nightwing.

“What number?” Ladybug gasped leaning against the door Nightwing was propped up against. Under the buzzing halogen lights Ladybug looked exhausted. A thin sheen of sweat dotted her brow and her complexion was sallow.

“Fifty two.” Viperion grimaced up at her, applying pressure to the wound on Nightwing’s shoulder Red Robin had only just noticed. 

“What got him this time?” Ladybug frowned leaning over to inspect the wound. 

“The unicorn.” Viperion found lifting his hand just enough to show her the deep puncture there. “Missed everything important though. He’ll be fine until you manage the cure. This is the best we’ve gotten so far.”

“Should you go ahead and set the new point then?”

“I will. I just want to wait until Red Robin-”

“Move!” Red Robin interrupted the two as he crouched beside Nightwing and pulled a thick syringe-like object from his belt. He plunged the device into Nightwings shoulder ignoring his brother's yelp and pressing the plunger to release the combination of mini sponges and gel into the wound sealing it instantly. The technology was still experimental, but it would hold for now. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Until he does that. This is the last point until I need a break Bug. ” Viperion heaved a deep sigh turning his weary slitted eyes back to Nightwing and Red Robin while simultaneously adjusting his bracelet. “Look, we’ve done this about twenty times already, so I’m going to make this quick. You two were here to follow up with Marinette and we were still here keeping an eye on her until the rest of the team got things wrapped up back with Batman. The akuma is Echo and Query, though they’re calling themselves Fright Night now. They seem to be able to pull things and people in and out of the television, specifically horror movies. Looks like Marinette is scared of them and it was going to be part of her last riddle. 

They can send things through any television in the hospital, but they don't seem to be able to see through them. They can see us through the hospital security cameras though. They taunted us over them a few times and we were able to figure out that they’re in the security room. Good news is we know where that is, and we’ve made it there a few times. Bad news is they have a ton of screens in there that they can pull a whole lot of bad shit through, and so far they’ve killed us all every time we get there. I think I’ve got a plan now though.” 

Red Robin blinked, sharing a dumbfounded look with Nightwing who finally seemed to be recovering some of his normal color. He was pretty sure the Viperion had just said more in the last ten seconds than either of them had heard in the entire time they had known the snake hero. He was still trying to form a cohesive sentence when Ladybug let out a shrill squeal. 

A gloved hand adorned with sharp blades shattered through the small glass door pane by her head reaching out to grip one of her long high pigtails right near her scalp. She hissed in pain as the man on the other side of the door cackled pulling her hair hard and dragging her close to his hideously burned face. Red Robin leapt to her side, gripping her by the waist and pulling her close as he spun her away from the door. The bladed ends of the gloves sliced clean through her dark locks. Her long red ribbon fluttered to the ground leaving her with a very uneven side shave. 

Ladybug reached to pet at her ruined hair before scowling darkly over her shoulder. She pulled viciously away from Red Robin sending her yo-yo through the broken pane where it smacked into the man’s scarred face with a bone shattering force. 

“You couldn’t have warned me about that?!” She whirled on Viperion throwing her arms up in frustration.

“Oh, I could have.” Red Robin could just make out the amused twist of Viperion’s lips beneath his mask. “Just think of this as a little hair related revenge for switching my hair dye.”

“That was four years ago! And it was an accident!”

“Mmhm, and I’m still not over it.” 

“Uh, guys?” Red Robin interrupted the two bickering heroes once again slipping an arm around Nightwing’s shoulder to help him to his feet. “You said you had a plan?”

“Right.” Viperion just nodded ignoring the murderous glare Ladybug still had pinned on him. “We need Mullo.”

“What is Mu-”

“No way!” Ladybug interrupted Red Robin pushing herself up on her tiptoes to jab at Viperion’s chest. “Mullo is exhausted Viperion!” 

“I know that, and you know I wouldn’t suggest it if it weren’t the only way Ladybug. Besides, it was your idea.”

“I’m ready, my Guardian.”

Red Robin and Nightwing jumped in surprise as a small grey creature appeared from Ladybug’s jacket. The Parisian heroes had explained to them that their powers came from merging with powerful god-like beings called kwami, but they had never actually seen one. The floating creature resembled a mouse with its short fur and quivering whiskers, but it’s large pink eyes shone with intelligence.

“Mullo… are you sure you’re up for this?” Ladybug was obviously concerned for the creature. She was chewing at her lip and her fingers were flexing nervously as she fiddled with her jacket sleeves. 

“Absolutely Ladybug.”

“Fine.” Ladybug reached up to her neck pulling out a small necklace that had been tucked under her suit. She held her arms out to the side and the necklace pulsed with bright pink magic as the mouse creature seemed to be pulled into the jewelry with what he assumed was an excited squeak. “Tikki! Mullo! Unify!”

“Oh my God…” Nightwing whispered under his breath in disbelief. “They have magical girl transformations.” 

Red Robin didn’t answer watching slack jawed as swirling red and pink energy encased Ladybug. Her shorn pigtail regrew in a flash and the long locks swept atop her head forming two large buns with a few long pieces hanging free to flow with her now pink ribbons. The red of her jacket and mask shifted fusing with the pink to become a vibrant magenta while the black bodysuit faded to a muted slate. The string of her yo-yo thickened into a cord until there was a...was that a fucking jump rope tied around her waist now? 

“Nice to see you Ladymouse.” Viperion reached up to pat at one of her voluminous buns with a chuckle. Lady...mouse just scowled up at him and swatted his hand away. “Oh come on don’t be like that… you haven’t even seen your lucky charm yet.”

If it was possible Ladymouse paled even more at Viperion’s teasing tone. She pulled the strange jump rope from her waist skipping over the rope a few times before throwing it high over her head. Red Robin noticed her yo-yo was still there as well, split in two and attached at the base of the handles on either side of the rope. 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladymouse groaned as she caught the bag full of spotted keychain laser pointers. She plucked one out of the bag shining the tiny red beam on the floor hopefully as if it would be an actual laser instead of just an LED. “Come on Tikki, I needed a lucky charm not a birthday present for Chat Noir.”

Despite her initial confusion she seemed to decipher the lucky charm quickly enough. She turned to Viperion excitedly ready to explain her plan, but the snake hero just gave a thumbs up and raised an amused eyebrow prompting a pout from the heroine.

“You already knew?”

“You figured it out last go around and gave me the run down. I just didn’t want to step on your toes.”

Ladymouse just huffed muttering something about smug snakes under her breath and pulling the jump rope free from her waist again. He was honest to God dumbfounded as he watched her begin to jump rapidly performing more and more complex rope tricks until it became nothing but a pale pink blur. Just when he was convinced she couldn’t possibly jump any faster she tossed the magical cord high in the air where it expanded wrapping around her body from head to toe. Then she began to shrink before his very eyes splitting into more than a dozen two inch tall versions of herself. It was legitimately starting to get a little overwhelming seeing how much magic the members of Team Miraculous had at their disposal.

The many tiny Ladymice each dug into the bag pulling out the laser pointers that were very nearly as tall as them. They all slipped through the key rings securing them around their waists and giving Viperion a thumbs up. The Snake hero gave a good-natured salute reaching down to gather all the Ladymice in his hands. He held them up to a nearby vent where the miniscule copies squeezed through the thin slats and disappeared. Only two remained gripping tightly to Viperion’s hood and balancing themselves on his shoulder where they waved cheerfully up at Nightwing and Red Robin. 

“I know what to do guys!” Red Robin could only blink, struck by the tiny twin falsetto voices and the sheer oddness of the situation. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladymouse couldn’t help but smile at Red Robin’s concern for her. She was clinging to his shoulder as he moved through the air vent quietly making his way over the security office. She had assured him multiple times that despite her miniscule size she still maintained her super strength and that it would take a lot more than a little wiggling to dislodge her. Nevertheless he continued to reach for her every few feet just to reassure himself he hadn’t lost his tiny passenger. She had long since stopped commenting on it instead reaching out to squeeze his probing fingers as the grazed past her. It was actually very sweet. Finally they came to rest over the slatted vent in the security office. 

Viperion had been right of course. The akuma was sitting below their tall form folded uncomfortably into a high backed rolling chair. Their torsos were separate twisting and turning individually though they were somewhat fused at the waist their spindly legs spread out beneath them to form a sort of tripod the sharp feet piercing through the concrete anchoring them to the floor. Their two heads were facing opposite directions, one turned at an impossibly sharp angle so their camera lens eyes could focus on every screen of the hospital's security system. She located the akumatized object and was quick to whisper in Red Robin’s ear pointing at two of the akumas entwined hands that seemed to be fused to a camera’s sunshade. The two villains must have still been tangled in the cinema camera Ryuko had thrown them through when Papillon had possessed them. 

Ladymouse forced herself to watch only the akuma refusing to look at the scenes of carnage displayed on the many monitors. She breathed deeply and focused on her many selves. Being split was a strange sensation that she could never truly explain to anyone who had never used the mouse miraculous. She existed as a sort of hive mind each facet of herself capable of moving and thinking independently, but all fully aware of the others actions. She waited breathing deep even breaths and seeing through many sets of eyes at once until everything was perfect.

“Hey, Red Robin.” He turned his head slightly to look at her questioningly part of his shaggy hair falling over his forehead. Ladymouse took another deep breath before pinning the hero with her most sincere smile. “I don’t know what happened before we found you, but I can see it on your face. Whatever happened? Whatever you and Nightwing saw out there? We’re going to fix it ok?” 

She didn’t wait for him to respond, turning her attention inward once more and setting everything into motion. Several of the screens below glowed brightly as the many Ladymice shined their laser pointers straight into the security cameras all at once. Fright Night hissed loudly in irritation as pixels across the screens went dead, complete vertical and horizontal lines going dark across the screens as the cameras sensors were damaged and the feeds dropped one by one until more than half the screens were useless. While Fright Night was still distracted Viperion and Nightwing burst through the door. Fright Night heads snapped violently towards the doors but her grins were more triumphant than surprised. 

Nightwing had barely stepped through the doorframe when a heavy furred body phased through one of the screens leaping through the air colliding with him with a snarl as the werewolf's heavy jaws snapped around his throat. Viperion didn't spare the dying hero a glance dodging the flying bodies to send his lyre spinning through the air towards Fright Night like a disc. The instrument had just left his fingertips tips when a serrated blade burst through his chest from behind and he was lifted off the ground by a tall muscular alien creature, its mandible-like mouth opened wide to reveal its tusks and teeth as it clicked loudly. 

Viperion had knew all of this would happen. He had warned them it was necessary. It didn't make it any easier to watch. Ladymouse forced herself not to look at Viperion’s dead eyes. She forced herself not to think about how there would be no more second chances and she leapt through the vent. Fright Night easily dodged the flying lyre smirking victoriously and never noticing the second Ladymous clinging tightly to the strings. It hit the wall of screens emitting a discordant note as it shattered them and burrying itself in a shower of sparks. The two Ladymouse copies landed on the console silently sharing a sharp nod as they flung their two jumpropes wrapping them around the deeply embedded sunshade.

Fright Night snarled as they felt the tug whirling around with their fists raised high ready to smash their miniscule assailants. They never got the chance. Red Robin kicked the vent hard sending it and himself clattering onto the akuma with a war cry. As he wrestled the writhing akuma to the ground both copies heaved with all their strength. The few remaining screens around them flared to life as more creatures tried to come to their mistresses aid just as the thin piece of camera plastic popped free. 

Both of the Ladymice cried out in relief yanking their ropes sharply in opposite directions until the plastic snapped and the swirling black butterfly burst free. 

‐------‐-------------------------------------

Luka groused at her the entire time he wheeled her and her IV pole down to labor and delivery, but Marinette would not be swayed. The nurses had just been reattaching her medications in the room after the akuma attack when she had finally powered on her phone and checked her messages. She was absolutely not laying back down in that damn bed until she had checked on her friend and seen that baby.

Her anxiety hit the roof when Luka wheeled her around the corner and she spotted Tim sitting in the waiting room holding his head in his hands. Alfred sat next to the man rubbing firmly at his back and murmuring quietly into his ear.

"Tim?" She called out tentatively careful to keep the waver out of her voice. The message on her phone was hours old at this point anything could have happened. "Is Kori okay?"

The lanky man jumped despite her gentle tone. When his eyes met hers they were glazed in confusion. He blinked at her a few times looking between her and Luka before he finally seemed to recognize her. 

"Marinette? What are you doing down here?" His brow furrowed when he noticed her bandaged hand still wrapped around her IV pole. "Should you even be out of bed?"

"No." Luka cut her off matter of factly sighing as he leaned down to prop his chin on the crown of her head in a show of exasperation. "She absolutely should not be out of bed, but she insisted."

"I just saw Kori's texts." Marinette frowned between the two men gripping the wheels to push herself forward slightly and off balance Luka. "Is she alright?"

"She's… she's fine. Her and Mar'i are both just fine now." Tim's smile was strained and Marinette definitely noticed the 'now' he snuck in there. Her mind drifted back to the akuma attack and she wondered briefly what Tim had seen, what he remembered. Then she pushed the thought deep down knowing she would never ask. 

The door of the OR opened just then and Dick stepped outside. He looked just as haggard as his brother, maybe even more so, but his eyes were absolutely dancing with joy as he smiled down at the tiny pink bundle in his arm. A small tuft of raven hair poked up just over the edge of the blanket. He raised his head to look at them, his smile morphing into a full on grin as he crouched to show off his precious cargo. 

"Oh, Dick." Marinette felt tears pricking her eyes for what had to be the millionth time as the baby's squished face twisted before her lids slid open to reveal bright glowing green. Marinette felt her heart melt when Mar'i cooed ever so softly. "She's the most perfect thing I've ever seen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this to be a story about akuma I sure havent written any have I? Time to fix that I guess. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay folks work has been wild lately and once I got to working on this I knew I wanted to save it for a spooky Halloween special.
> 
> I'm the opposite of dear Marinette and love a good scary movie so while no names were named, I'm sure you all noticed my not so subtle nods at a few horror icons. I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Also for anyone wondering at the mention of Red Robin’s hair, I prefer the New 52 rendition if his outfit where he has the cape and mask as opposed to the full cowl. Personal preference I just think it looks silly.


	7. The 'She' to my 'Nanigans'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes a little time to get used to her new living arrangements and why not make some new friends while you're at it?

Marinette was honestly surprised that Adrien had been the only one to show up at the hospital after the akuma attack. He hadn’t said a word when he cracked open the door and slipped in her dark room at nearly four in the morning. He just shut the door behind him silently and climbed into the already crowded hospital bed sandwiching Luka’s softly snoring form between himself and Marinette. She had smiled reassuringly at him over Luka’s violet locks and given his hand a soft squeeze before they too slipped into a deep exhausted sleep. They didn’t stir until a few hours later when a frustrated nurse had cut the lights on and given them a proper scolding. 

Looking back on things now, it was a good thing she hadn’t had enough time to get attached to her charming little flat in the Fashion district. Adrien had informed her in a very matter-of-fact tone that they would not be returning there ever as he wheeled her down to the hospital parking lot where Luka was waiting for them in his nondescript Jeep Wrangler. She had attempted a weak argument about having already paid the lease and unpacked all of her things, but Luka had simply reiterated that they were moving. Marinette just rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be lifted into the backseat, settling for sticking her tongue out at the back of the boy’s heads as they pulled out of the parking lot and began to cruise through the bustling streets. Her expression had shifted into awe as the scenery slowly shifted from towering skyscrapers to the posh Crest Hill neighborhood. Adrien had tilted his head back to wiggle his eyebrows at her cheekily when they pulled into the large ground level parking deck of one of the smaller but lavish ultra-modern condominium buildings. 

Marinette still wasn’t sure how they had managed the feat in the span of her short hospital stay, she had a very strong inkling that a lot of money and family names had been thrown around, but they were now the proud owners of the entire six unit building. The next surprise had come when she had stepped through the front door and been nearly tackled by Alya and Nino. Adrien had failed to specify that the ‘they’ that was moving was her whole team. Her little found family had decided to pick up their entire livelihoods and move in with her all in the span of one night. At first she had felt terrible about the position she had put everyone in all over one stupid sleep deprived decision, but her team had refused to hear it.

Alya had brushed off her concerned apology the next morning with a playful shoulder shove as the two had worked to decorate the kwami room that had been set up in Marinette’s spare bedroom. She assured her it had already been in talks with the director of the Gotham Globe about running weekly akuma related articles both past and present. Since the spike in popularity involving akuma every news outlet in Gotham had become familiar with Alya Cesaire and her celebrated Ladyblog. Sure he had to give up her in person daily TVi appearance with Nadja, but the studio had in no way let her go. In fact, the station had jumped on her idea to have a reporter on the inside. Paris was still very much dedicated to seeing the downfall of Papillon, and staying up to date with their beloved heroes. She would still be submitting Alya style accounts of Gotham’s hero news and akuma attacks on a weekly segment that she could just live stream from the comfort of home.

Kagami had only quirked a brow when Marinette offered her an apology during their early morning yoga session. Armes De’Sailles had apparently been devastated when their prized gold medalist instructor had turned in her letter of resignation, but they admitted they couldn’t fault her for moving to be with her wife. They had been adamant that her position would always be available whenever she saw fit to return. Meanwhile every fencing institution in New Jersey was practically foaming at the mouth for a chance to have her join their ranks. Marinette had giggled when Kagami told her rather frankly that she had already decided on Pyle Fencing Academy in Gotham proper, but was finding it rather entertaining to watch the many owners and head coaches argue with each other as they pitched their institutions to her over extravagant dinners. 

If she was being honest Marinette did still feel a little guilty about Luka and Nino. They couldn’t exactly pick up Black Tortoise Records and move it halfway across the world. Plus there was the whole six hour time difference between Gotham and Paris thing to worry about. She baked them a special plate of chocolate palmiers and delivered them to the room they had dedicated as their home office only to be hit square face with two elastic wrist bands from across the room the second she had launched into her apology. The two had laughed at her exaggerated pout and shared a quick fistbump before sweeping her into a hug and blowing twin raspberries against her cheeks. Nino shoved a handful of the buttery cookies into his mouth and reminded her that they were the bosses and it had taken no time at all to shift their office hours into the afternoon and have several well trusted employees there during the morning. Luka had even commented that their morning voyage portal in their office was a lot easier than fighting Paris traffic anyway.

Now, just a week into their new living arrangements, Marinette couldn’t remember a time she had felt so content. It was a little like living back in the dorms they had been forced to live in during their first year of University much to Chloe’s chagrin. Between her and Alya there was always something delicious to be found in someone's kitchen. Adrien and Kagami had swiftly repurposed the outdoor tennis court into a fencing yard. Chloe had already arranged for a contractor to convert one of the unoccupied condos into a sprawling home gym as well as converting the last condo into a suite of offices to support all of their businesses, suitably soundproofed to accommodate Luka and Nino of course. The kwami were just as thrilled with the new living arrangements and all fifteen little sprites were constantly zipping about thoroughly enjoying their freedom and all the amenities of the modern world. Her new home was full, and so was Marinette’s heart.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette was humming cheerily as she worked on her own personal project and favorite part of their new home, the expansive rooftop. It was amazing on its own with its large pool and beautiful view of the colorful amusement mile from across the bay, but what Marinette loved most was all the room for her garden. She had loved her tiny balcony plants kept outside her bedroom of the patisserie long before she became Ladybug, but over the years as her connection with Tikki and the miraculous of creation grew stronger so had her affinity for plants. 

Within just a few days of moving in Alya had helped her with a green wall of fresh herbs for the two resident chefs to have at their disposal. It was a bit late in the season with fall fast approaching, but they had even managed to get a small cold weather vegetable area started. With a little Ladybug luck there would be a variety of fresh greens growing in the next few weeks. This however, this was just for her. It was getting late in the afternoon now, but the strings of fairy lights around the rooftop provided plenty of light for her to plant by as she sifted through the soil and arranged her colorful flower beds. Marinette was pleased with her progress so far. She had already tucked the spring blooming bulbs carefully into the thick mulch. They weren’t much now, but in a few months they would be lovely patches of daffodils, tulips, hyacinths, and alliums. 

Tikki and Pollen were zipping about happily enjoying the last of the sun's rays as they played amongst the multicolored blooms waiting to be planted. Duusu and Wayzz were nearby splashing about in the small fountain she had placed in the corner along with a hanging bird feeder. Mullo was contentedly napping away in the pocket of her dirty apron and Marinette spared a second to gently boop the little mouse's nose before setting to work planting the marigolds she had managed to procure. They were a lovely variety of yellows, oranges, and reds and Marinette was soon lost in her own little word as she arranged the vibrant blooms. She didn’t notice the kwami’s soft gasps or how they quickly tucked away out of sight until Mullo nipped her through the apron with her sharp little teeth.

Marinette jumped yelping in surprise at the sudden sting of pain as she tossed the marigold she had been holding high into the hair in her shock. She let out a soft whine stretching desperately for the plummeting bloom even as she realized she had tossed it far out of reach. She found herself blinking stupidly when a lithe hand suddenly appeared managing to snatch the flower in mid air. 

“Are they putting thorns on the marigolds now?” The woman’s voice was sultry as she turned the bloom this way and that in her hand inspecting the thin stem and leaves closely. The woman's long waves of fiery red hair fell past her shoulders to rest against her simple black leather jacket. Marinette found herself admiring the way her hair and jacket contrasted nicely with her pale skin despite her unusual and distinctive green undertones. Marinette was suddenly very glad Alya had made such a comprehensive list of Gotham rogues for the whole team to familiarize themselves with.

“Oh… uh no Mlle. Isley erm, Dr. Isley. I just uh… tweaked my hand a little.” One of the woman’s shapely brows lifted in amusement as Marinette wiggled her still lightly bandaged fingers at her. Her low heeled ankle boots clicking pleasantly on the hardwood as she walked calmly over to kneel next to Marinette. Her movements were deliberately slow and non threatening as she placed the marigold into one of the small pre dug holes and patted the mulch firmly around the roots. She waved her fingers over the slightly wilted petals smiling softly as the bloom perked back up. 

“No one really calls me that anymore.”

“Well that's a shame.” Marinette huffed lightly her cheeks puffing up in slight annoyance, “I feel like if I had spent the time to write a dissertation I’d make everyone call me doctor.”

“...You're a bit of a strange one arent you?”

“I’ve been called a spaz before, if you can believe it.” Marinette dug into her apron giving Mullo a comforting squeeze before she pulled out her small spare trowel and offered it to the red head. “My name is Marinette though. But my friends call me Mari… or Nette...or Nettie, Maribug, Marihime, Buttons, Melody… actually I have a lot of nicknames. You can just call me whatever you like.”

“Ivy is fine.” Ivy took the trowel with a soft smile as she set to work on the patch of marigolds while Marinette moved on to the multicolored snapdragons. “I actually just came down to see your greenwall. Not many people in Gotham care to garden. I recognize you now though, from Eddie’s little show. I must say you’re being surprisingly calm to be so near another villain.”

“ Well, my therapist upped the dosage of my buspirone, so that's helped.” Marinette giggled at the way Ivy cut her eyes towards her at her candid admission. “Plus you haven’t tried to shoot me or anything yet… and I don’t think I’ve done anything to ruin any of your plans?”

“No little Marigold, you certainly haven’t.” Ivy chuckled as the younger woman heaved a huge sigh of relief. “I was just in the neighborhood keeping an eye on things while my friends… retrieved some property.” 

Marientte had a hunch that the said property wasn’t her friends, but it also wasn’t any of her business right now. The Gotham City Sirens were right up there in notoriety in the brief that Alya had prepared, but they seemed less villainous than some of the other rogues. Or they at least seemed to toe the line of villain and vigilante almost antiheroes. At the very least Marinette couldn’t see any benefit of being on their bad side. The two women worked in companionable silence until Marinette could feel her back beginning to go stiff. She sat up with a stretch and rubbed the back of her glove across her forehead grimacing as she felt soil smear across the fine sheen of sweat there. Ivy just hid her laugh as a polite cough.

“Could I offer you some sweet buns or lemonade while you wait?” Marinette tilted her head to the patio furniture where a relatively fresh plate of strawberry and custard brioche buns sat with a pitcher of strawberry lemonade she had brought up for herself and the kwami to snack on. 

“That sounds lovely.”

By the time the pitcher was half full and a majority of the sweet buns were gone the atmosphere was notably more relaxed. Ivy had just confessed to her recent engagement to Harley Quinn much to Marinette’s delight. She adored wedding apparel and had already launched into ideas for dresses or suits for the two lovely brides as well as regaling Ivy with stories about Chloe and Kagami’s two wedding ceremonies and how much of a hassle the whole thing had been. The two women were in near tears as Marinette got to the part where Audrey had proceeded to sob loudly during the stern proceedings of the traditional Japanese shinto style wedding at the Meiji-Jingu shrine in Tokyo interrupting the ceremony. They were laughing so hard they didn’t even notice the soft plinking sounds of two grappling hooks wrapping around the balcony railing.

“What’re ya doin up here Red?” Harley Quinn’s head was poked just up over the balcony, her blonde dip dyed twin tails swaying as she tilted her head curiously. The leather clad Selina Kyle was propped up next to Harley with her chin resting on her crossed arms, her lips twisted in bemusement.

“Having a snack.” Ivy picked up one of the remaining buns waving it enticingly towards the two women. Harley perked up immediately vaulting over the railing and skipping her way to Ivy where she plopped into her lap and stuffed the entire bun in her mouth. Her appreciative moan almost made Marinette blush. Catwoman sauntered over at a much more sedated pace slipping into the seat next to Marinette where she delicately plucked a bun from the tray all the while thoughtfully eyeing the small noirette.

“It’s nice to meet you Mlle. Kyle and Dr. Quinzell. Please help yourselves.” Marinette did her best to beam brightly as she poured two more glasses of lemonade and tried not to shift too much under Catwoman’s intense stare. 

“Such a polite kitten you’ve found here Ivy.” Catwoman practically purred as she accepted the proffered glass. 

“Oh muh ghash! Thith ith amathing!” Harley seemed to have missed introductions completely, already shoveling another sweet bun into her still full mouth.

“Mmhm, Marigold here baked them.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Hood groaned loudly as he caught sight of the familiar cream colored Jaguar XJS convertible racing down the city streets of Crime Alley. Patrol had just begun, the sky still a beautiful dusky purple, the last rays of sunlight just disappearing behind the skyline. It was far too early to already be dealing with whatever the hell the Sirens were up to. 

“What have you got Hood.” Nightwing’s enthusiastic voice crackling in his ear only added to his exasperation. 

“Sirens.” Hood grumbled swinging from rooftop to rooftop as he began his pursuit of the rusted out hoopty. “They’re headed towards Crest Hill, and they’re not being discreet about it. They aren’t exactly dressed for taking the town.”

Harley was lacking her signature read and black costume instead sporting a flamboyant glittering gold jumpsuit. Selina and Ivy were both lacking their Siren garb instead opting for far more tasteful street garb. 

“Hm, watch them for awhile just to be safe. I can’t think of any good reason for them to be in Crest Hill. Robin and myself will be nearby.”

Red Hood didn’t even try to resist the urge to roll his eyes beneath his mask at Batman’s gruff voice. He wasn’t sure if Selina and Bruce were officially an item at the moment, but his off again on again relationship with the cat burglar was well known. While no one would ever accuse Selina Kyle of being on the straight and narrow, he had to admit she and the other Sirens had at least been leaning towards the more vigilante side of villainy for a while now. A few mob front jewelry stores notwithstanding of course. 

“Ooooh is that Catwoman? I’ve been dying to compare notes with her about style I” Hood groaned even louder at Chat Noir’s cheerful punning as the Parisian hero leapt and vaulted his way alongside him. The cat hero reminded him so much of Nightwing and it was honestly grating on his absolute last nerve. Next time he was going to grab Viperion by the arm and take off before anyone had a chance to snap up the quiet snake hero. Fucking Tim. 

Harley had actually slowed down as she pulled into the high class neighborhood. She was following traffic laws and holy shit she even used her blinker as she pulled into the ground floor parking garage of a beautiful condominium building. 

“...Oh you’ve got to be fucking kitten me right now.”

Hood snapped his head over to Chat Noir so fast he was pretty sure he had given himself whiplash. He was positive he had never heard the sunny man curse before. The black cat was crouched on the roof beside him rubbing the palms of his clawed hands firmly into his eyes and muttering under his breath in rapid French. Before he could question Chat his attention was grabbed by Harley’s shining form as she kicked open her car door and flounced her way to the condo’s front door, her two hyenas bounding along beside her. Shit, he hadn’t even noticed her two attack mutts in the car. Harley had hardly even knocked when the condo’s door opened wide and the two hyena’s pounced on the unsuspecting homeowner. The short figure in the doorframe gave a strangled shriek as they were toppled to the ground under more than two hundred pounds of fur and muscle.

Hood cursed and jerked his pistol free from his thigh strap. Chat was already on the roof’s ledge coiled to pounce black energy swirling in the palm of his hand. Suddenly the shrieking morphed into delighted peals of laughter. Harley was doubled over belly laughing as she shoved her whining hyenas aside and pulled an increasingly familiar petite raven haired woman to her feet. 

“No fucking way.”

Harley pulled Marinette into a bone crushing hug which the small designer seemed to be enthusiastically returning. Ivy and Selina were at the door now as well and Hood noted with a distant sort of amusement that they were both carrying plastic tupperware bowls. The women shared more hugs still laughing as Marinette ushered them all inside, sparing an extra minute to scrub both Bud and Lou’s ears.

Hood shared a baffled look with Chat who only spared him a helpless shrug before dismissing the energy in his hand and leaping across the street onto the roof of the neighboring condo. Hood blinked at Chat’s back remembering Red Robin’s theory that he and the petite designer might actually be an item. Following the woman’s abduction by riddler and the subsequent akumatization of Query and Echo several weeks ago, the Batfamily had sat down with Team Miraculous and had a serious discussion regarding their connection to Marinette. Chat had quickly dismissed the accusations of a romantic relationship with a high pitched awkward laugh that did little to convince anyone, but confirmed that he and the rest of the team were familiar with the civilian. 

They confirmed Timmers had been right on one count though, Marinette did know Papillion. Apparently she had made an enemy of Lila Rossi when they were just middle schoolers in what should have been just a petty schoolyard rivalry. Turns out those didn’t translate great when your school bully grows up to be a supervillain. They refused to elaborate too much, claiming Marinette’s business was her own, only reassuring them that Marinette and her friends werr good people and could be trusted. Understandably that had done little to actually reassure any of the world’s greatest detectives.

Hood eventually holstered his firearm and followed Chat. He was leaning heavily against the balcony with his face twisted into a scowl and his tail thrashing erratically, his eyes locked on the neighboring rooftop. Hood followed Chat’s glare and he’s pretty sure his brain short circuited at the oddly domestic scene before him. 

Marinette and the Sirens were all scattered across the rooftop with three other women. Bud and Lou had abandoned Harley and were busy nosing at a copper skinned woman who was working at a large grill. She only nudged the two monsters aside with one of her generous hips before tossing some sort of sausage high in the air for the two snapping beasts to leap after. 

Harley herself had shucked her gold jumpsuit and was splashing about in the spacious rooftop pool. It was just beginning to cool off as August came to an end, but if the slight steam rising off the water was any indication the pool was well heated. Hood had to suppress a snort of his own when Harley clapped her hands barking like a seal and the curvy grill master tossed her a piece of sausage as well. The woman’s big ombre curls bounced as she laughed and applauded her catch. 

Selina was curled up on some plush patio furniture sharing large glasses of wine and small finger sandwiches with a blonde woman he recognized as Marinette’s third business partner Chloe Bourgeois as well as a lean Asian woman sporting a severe asymmetrical bob. Chloe’s wife if their intertwined fingers and glittering diamond rings were any indication. 

Marinette was scooched up against Ivy on the opposite side of a pleasantly crackling ornate fire pit with a large sketchbook sprawled across both of their laps. Marinette was chattering animatedly as she excitedly gestured at this and that. Ivy was silent, her mouth slightly parted in awe as she gently traced the page with a trembling hand. 

“What,” Hood blinked a few times bringing a gloved hand up to wipe at the lenses of his helmet. “...and I cannot stress this enough, the actual fuck am I looking at here?”

“Ladies night apparently.” Chat was back on his feet again his face now curled into a fond if exasperated smile. “I think everything’s alright here Hood. I’ll have a chat with Marinette later, but I think they’re having fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter sweeter chapter with a little domestic fluffy friendship and bliss after the trauma that was Fright Night.


End file.
